


[恩智]梔子于歸

by aDittoeatinghands



Category: HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDittoeatinghands/pseuds/aDittoeatinghands
Summary: 古風，架空。請原諒非文科生亂寫一通~
Relationships: 宋偉恩/黃雋智
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

<梔子于歸>

第一章

慶惠十六年，初春。

漪清殿院子裡，草木青青，成群櫻花紛紛展顏，一片緋粉，風中搖曳。  
倚在木雕花窗下的人在夕陽下逆著光，更顯身形清瘦，同一姿勢沉浸書中許久，連太陽快下山都未察覺，在逐漸晦暗的霞光中依然聚精會神。

「殿下，該是更衣的時候，等等還有皇上的晚宴呢。」

黃雋智未停下手上翻書的動作，只笑著給自己的貼身僕從抬了抬眉：「阿飛，你何時聽我說要去晚宴了。」

阿飛聽聞，嘆了一口氣，默默點上油燈，深怕皇子殿下光線不足傷了眼，「這次是為了慶祝大敗鄰國單居，收復國土，如此天大喜事，殿下怎能不出席？」

「有皇兄他們露面就行了，那種滿是油頭滑臉、衣冠禽獸的場合不適合我，也不需要我。」  
阿飛一臉對主子無可奈何，想了一會兒，又試著勸說：「我聽他們說，這次帶頭建功的將軍，戰場上以一擋百，威風八面，人又長得極好，殿下不好奇去看看嗎？」  
黃雋智「嗤」了一聲，闔上書，伸了個懶腰：「沒~興~趣，武將大人們還不都那副模樣。晚上我想去父皇的園子裡，阿飛，記得帶上我的寶貝~」

阿飛嘆了一口氣。他家主子七皇子殿下，人是善良，但打小活潑又嚮往自由，性子跟這宮中格格不入，有時候任性起來千軍萬馬也拉不動，這回只希望皇上不要責怪才好。  
勸說失敗，阿飛滿臉無奈，只得回頭準備去了。

\--

晚上的宴會廳，滿載著歡笑與絲竹樂音，舞女們動作表情整齊劃一，水袖幻化成圈，一片歌舞昇平。  
群臣一一獻上祝賀，皇上喜上眉梢，向席間一端正挺拔的身影道：「宋將軍，英雄出少年，年紀輕輕就立下汗馬功勞，一除朕心頭大患，不愧當初李老將軍如此提拔你。」  
被點名的宋偉恩早已退下戰甲，此時身著石青色緞袍禮服，腰間繫獸紋青白玉珮，身形高挑，頷角鋒利，一對鳳眼炯炯有神，英姿颯爽中又帶著一絲武將罕見的斯文，這會兒不卑不亢起身作揖：「這是臣當盡的本分。能為國家效力，為陛下效忠，臣鞠躬盡瘁，在所不惜。」  
「哈哈哈！好！好！」皇上明顯酒意上來，興致滿滿地和大臣們舉杯。

「宋大人年輕有為，皇上得袁統大將軍和您兩位大將，真可高枕無憂了。」輔政大臣崔閔已過耳順之年，仍不顯老態，笑臉迎人，一來就替宋偉恩斟滿烈酒。  
宋偉恩在這廟堂上屬年紀最輕，免不了被元老前輩們勸酒一番。火辣辣黃湯下肚，喉嚨灼燒著像要裂開，胸腔裡燃起一團熊熊烈火。

一雙雙對他稱讚道賀的眼睛貌似笑得真情實意，但背後有多少深不見底的算計，他始終看不透，越要猜測，只會越神經緊繃。人心隔肚皮，官場上，再逼真的溫情好意皆虛浮一場，沒事別拿出自己真心，這點宋偉恩還是曉得的。  
當初會接受前輩提拔，也只是抱著為國效力的單純想法，沒想過還要應付這些彎彎繞繞，說話還要想辦法摸清別人肚腸裡的真實什麼的，既厭惡也不擅長。

應酬真比打仗還累人，宋偉恩心裡嘆氣。

奮力維持住微笑禮貌的表情撐了一晚，終於找到機會假藉酒醉退席了。雖說自己酒量不錯，但幾輪下來卻也微醺。踏上石板路，吹著晚風，宋偉恩獨自一人晃悠，不知不覺跟著一股清幽的花香走到一個園子裡，依稀聽到了陣陣樂音。

這麼晚的時間，竟然有人奏琴？

宋偉恩悄悄走向一小湖邊，古琴聲逐漸清晰，低沉溫潤煦暖，不疾不徐宛若薰風拂面，每個音符都像在溫柔地吟唱；偶爾清脆拔高之音，又如夜間樹梢滴入湖中的露珠，沁入心脾，冰涼如玉。  
不遠處的亭子裡，一個白色衣著的少年，正低頭撫琴，面容看不真切，目測約束髮之年，氣質清新脫俗，在月色渲染下，周身散著溫柔的光暈，讓人移不開目光。

這是神仙下凡嗎？還是自己真的醉了？ 

那人彈奏著略為憂傷的曲調，傷感中又隱隱藏著一股桀傲不遜。琴弦被纖細的十指緩緩挑撥、揉捻，百轉千迴，勾人心弦。  
宋偉恩不自覺忘情地駐足聆聽許久，早已忘了自己在偷聽，一曲畢，下意識想舉手鼓掌，誰知他一抬手，『劈』的一聲把一旁樹枝給折了。

「誰？」白衣少年循聲回頭，沒看見什麼人。宋偉恩剛剛下意識把自己隱藏在樹叢後。突如其來的小插曲讓宋偉恩醒了大半，都躲了才想要敲自己腦袋，自己又不是宵小，幹嘛鬼鬼祟祟？但畢竟在人家身後偷偷聽了那麼久的琴，也怪不好意思，理虧在先，只得噤聲。

宋偉恩瞥見一旁隨從上前關心少年，不敢久留，只得不捨地多看了一眼後，趕緊快步離開。

\--

都城的市集裡，正值中午最熱鬧的時候，攤販們叫賣聲此起彼落，沿路的食物香氣誘得人口水直流，各式奇珍異貨堆滿攤架，目不暇給。

「哇，這蛐蛐兒好精緻啊。」黃雋智被一個小攤販賣的玩賞吸引了注意。  
「這位客官識貨啊，咱家的竹編不敢說全天下第一，也敢說全縣第一，您很難找到第二個這麼好的功夫了~」  
「確實極好！老闆，我要這個~」  
「欸，好咧。」  
得了新玩具，黃雋智興奮得蹦蹦跳跳，完全將阿飛拋在腦後。

「殿……少爺！別走那麼快，等等我啊~」

同小皇子一道偷溜出宮已經罪該萬死，還把殿下搞丟的話，回去一定會被分屍餵狗，吃得乾乾淨淨一點骨頭渣都不剩。  
無奈，才一轉眼，黃雋智就消失在人海。完了，這下殿下真的不見了，當初就應該死都不讓他偷跑出來的。阿飛急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻。

黃雋智玩脫了根本沒注意已經落單，突然『砰』的一聲，迎頭撞上一個壯碩的男人，黃雋智趕緊連聲道了歉，無奈他撞上的是一個無賴，根本不講理，那人抓起黃雋智的衣領，一路把他逼到牆角。

「你小子欠揍啊，蛤？走路不長眼睛？」  
「我不是已經道歉了……你這不也沒受傷嘛，幹嘛死抓著我？」  
「你哪隻眼睛瞧見了？我就是受傷了！你今天不把錢拿出來賠不是，休想走人！」  
黃雋智默默翻了一個白眼。老天，沒見過長那麼大個兒還碰瓷的，我眼不瞎好嗎，怎麼看都是我骨頭折了還差不多……

「我……沒錢！你別不講理，快放開我！」

「哼，沒錢？你以為我會相信這種蠢話？」無賴打量了黃雋智一圈，瞇起的眼神變得露骨，「瞧你這細皮嫩肉……不給錢，就休怪我對你不客氣！哈哈哈！」  
「好痛！」黃雋智的手腕被粗暴地抵在牆上，無賴竟想扒拉他的衣服對他上下其手。  
「……大膽！給我住手！！」  
兩人力氣懸殊，黃雋智心中一片毛骨悚然。市集人潮就在不遠處，竟沒有一個人前來搭救，沒人想惹禍上身。涼了，真的涼了。

阿飛！你在哪裡快來救我！！

眼看著噁心男滿嘴的鬍渣就要欺到自己脖子上，黃雋智只能絕望地扭頭閉眼。  
然而過了幾秒鐘，預期中的觸感沒有出現，反倒是壓著自己手腕的力量鬆了，睜開眼才發現，眼前的大漢不知何時已經被一個高大的男子單手掐住脖子，面部脹紅地說不出話。

「該住手了吧，光天化日之下欺負弱小，算什麼好漢？」男子手指的力道簡直要掐穿大漢的喉嚨，說話語氣卻感覺不到一絲費力，一派輕鬆寫意，連大漢死命搥打他手臂都只當作蚊子叮一般，眼睛都不眨一下。

大漢瞪著一雙瞳鈴眼，布滿血絲：「你好大……膽子……知不知道……我是……誰……」

「像你這種只會強佔民……強佔人便宜的人渣，我壓根不想知道你是誰。看你什麼時候有悔意再考慮放開你，不然……就這樣為民除害也不是不行。」

靠，差點說成強佔民女。宋偉恩瞄了一眼旁邊一副飽受驚嚇、正拉攏著衣衫的少年，少年正好也望向他，一雙無辜的大眼睛裡還噙著水光。

好吧，是真的蠻漂亮的。

「小心！他有暗器！」  
壯漢不知悔改，竟抽出小刀想要暗算。宋偉恩及時退後閃避，險些被他劃破衣襟。壯漢一口氣還沒喘勻，又撲向宋偉恩猛烈揮舞，雖無任何招數可言，但那股狠勁，是非致人於死地不罷休的。

「嘖，好麻煩，」宋偉恩只用身體反射動作對付就已綽綽有餘，但他實在不想在這裡把事鬧大，「沒時間跟你玩。」宋偉恩心一橫，攔腰抱起少年，一眨眼功夫便躍上屋頂將人帶走，留下無賴在原地胡亂揮舞，怒斥詛詈連篇。

「好了，到這裡他應該追不來了。」

黃雋智這輩子沒在屋頂上飛簷走壁過，早已嚇出一身冷汗，明明腳已落地，卻還是緊抱著宋偉恩的肩膀，拼命埋頭於他胸前，惹得宋偉恩笑出聲來，拍拍他：「沒事了，這裡很安全。」

掛在自己身上的人有股清香啊，像是薄荷，又像是茉莉？而且抱起來，腰……好細……

「謝謝你……」少年終於顫抖地放開手，抬眸小心地注視著自己的救命恩人。  
宋偉恩不看向他還好，一和少年近在咫尺的視線對上，差點呼吸停滯。

怎會有人生得如此俊朗的眉宇？

少年像是驚覺兩人過近的距離，瞬地往後彈開，臉上盡是尷尬與羞赧。宋偉恩突然有了開他玩笑的興致，拉起少年的手，把他整個人又拉回來面對著自己。

「喂！你做什麼？！」

宋偉恩看到面目清秀的少年被他嚇得炸了毛，不自覺笑裂嘴角，「放心，我不是那種人。」  
只見宋偉恩倒了隨身壺裡的水，將黃雋智的手背沖洗乾淨，又掏出手帕，仔仔細細替黃雋智包紮，「你看你……手受傷了都沒發現。」  
大概是剛被壓在牆上刮到的，傷口不長，卻頗深。這一雙修長纖細的手就這樣掛彩，可惜了。

「嘶……小力點……痛。」

少年蹙眉，但還是舉著手讓宋偉恩包紮。下意識的姿態透漏著他很習慣別人為他服務，加上身上穿的衣服質地，這位看來不是普通老百姓啊。

「行，小力點，小力點。」宋偉恩看他嬌氣，跟他鬧著玩，做做樣子假裝扯了扯早已綁好在少年手背的結，心想替你服務已經算我好人做到底了，竟然這麼難伺候？  
「這樣，好點沒？」宋偉恩故意近距離盯著眼前人糾成一團的表情，少年就這樣被他看紅了臉。

「好了好了，又不是多大的口子，差不多就行了。」黃雋智發現這個充滿痞氣的男人在戲弄他，趕緊抽出手，莫名一肚子氣。誰允許他一臉壞笑湊我那麼近的！

宋偉恩覺得這人有趣，且脾氣還挺大：「下次一個人的時候當心點，別再撞到人了~」

「……是那個無賴下流可恥！誰知道會遇上瘋狗……總之，多謝相救……」黃雋智下意識揣著包紮好的手，被宋偉恩一雙笑瞇起的眼睛望得手足無措。

「啊！！殿……少爺！終於找到您了，差點要把人嚇死！真是的！」  
阿飛一臉慘白，一見到主子安在，差點雙腿軟腳跪地，趕緊仔細確認一圈，確定黃雋智沒少胳膊少腿的。  
「少爺，您這手是……？」  
「沒事，剛不小心摔跤跌的。多虧這位大俠幫我包紮。」  
「小意思，舉手之勞。」宋偉恩抱著手臂笑了笑。

阿飛連連欠身對宋偉恩致謝，嘴上一直念著少年下次不可再偷跑出來，便催促著少年離開了。目送兩人走遠後，宋偉恩才想起自己竟然忘記問少年的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

<梔子于歸>

第二章

皇室的花園裡，許多下人忙進忙出，就為了準備皇上今日在園裡的午膳。前些日子黃雋智沒出席晚宴，皇上頗有微詞。黃雋智自知理虧，又深知皇上喜歡聽他彈琴，趕緊提議辦場午聚當作給皇上賠不是。這次，皇帝最疼愛的女兒宛月公主也來了，說是在自己宮裡悶壞了，聽說這回雋智哥哥跟皇上有約，說什麼都要跟來。黃雋智跟這個同父異母的妹妹不甚熟稔，只覺得突然多了一個跟屁蟲湊熱鬧，不過皇上寵她，也沒什麼，但這樣算算也才三個人，怎麼擺了四副碗筷？

「陛下，人已經到了。」  
「讓他進來。」  
來人一到涼亭階梯下，便低頭向眾人單膝跪禮：「參見陛下、殿下、公主殿下。」  
「雋智，宛月，你們應該是頭一次見到，這位是宋偉恩，宋將軍。這次收復襄凌城，可多虧他了。」

黃雋智對皇上露出一個疑惑神情，怎麼還有這人要來，他都不知道？

「起來吧，坐。」

當宋偉恩一起身和黃雋智對視，兩個人不約而同瞪大了雙眼，瞬間結凍。所幸其他人似乎都沒有發現這詭異的一瞬間，宋偉恩一眨眼恢復神色，對黃雋智點頭微笑入座，只剩黃雋智心裡七上八下，渾身僵硬。

午膳期間，大部分都是皇上一人侃侃而談，偶爾要宋偉恩說說軍旅生活，說到有趣之處，皇上笑開了懷，公主則是不斷掩嘴竊笑，就黃雋智一個人偷偷打良著宋偉恩。  
還真的是那天在市集遇到的男人，穿了正裝差點沒認出來。什麼風流倜儻、氣宇不凡，那都是裝出來的！  
只不過是長得那麼一點點好看而已……就一點點。

黃雋智焦慮地捏著嘴唇皮，完全聽不進席間的談話內容。

「宋將軍年紀輕輕，一身功夫了得。要是雋智有你一成武功就感天謝地了，這孩子真是，不曉得換了多少練武師父，沒半點長進。」

「父皇，那是七皇兄的天分都專注在琴棋書畫了，我才羨慕皇兄一手好琴呢。」

宋偉恩看了一眼對面眼神放空的黃雋智，淺笑道：「若陛下不嫌棄，在下願協助七皇子習武。」

「害，朕留你在都城，本來是要你在這兒好好休息……不過既然你都這麼說了，也好吧，就是給宋將軍添麻煩了。雋智，聽見沒？」

「……？什麼？」

「以後，宋將軍就是你的武術先生了，還不謝謝人家。」

「！？」

黃雋智發現事態莫名其妙就往最糟的方向發展了，但又不能拂了父皇面子，只能勉強舉起茶盞向他未來的老師示意，那一臉因不情願而暗暗抽搐的嘴角和假笑非常滑稽，害宋偉恩差點憋笑成內傷。 

之後眾人又閒話家常一番，最後黃雋智一連演奏了好幾曲，這才結束了聚會。  
離開的時候，黃雋智暗中扯了宋偉恩一道走，兩人一到屋內，表面的客氣姿態瞬間消失無蹤，一個嘻皮笑臉滿身痞氣，另一個怒氣沖沖咬牙切齒。

「原來那晚奏琴的人是你啊，呀……」

「？？你說什麼？」

「無事~當我自言自語~」

黃雋智雙手插腰，怒目而視，「宋將軍，你到底想幹什麼？」

「這不是怕在都城裡太無聊，找點事做嘛~」

「你就不會去別的地方找樂子嗎？幹嘛來煩我！」

宋偉恩覺得眼前的小皇子像一隻張滿刺的小刺蝟，可愛極了。宋偉恩笑得沒心沒肺，完全不管禮數，自顧自坐下，翹起二郎腿：「我認為，殿下這裡是挺有趣的~」

「宋偉恩，小心我去向父皇告發你忤逆我，對我無禮！」黃雋智覺得對這個傢伙已經沒有必要用稱謂，沒喊他豬腦袋就已經十分寬宏大量。

「喔？」宋偉恩聞言緩緩站起身，甩了下衣擺，一步一步逼近黃雋智，一雙瞇瞇眼笑著，「那……殿下請便~因為我可能也有關於某人偷跑出宮的事想和皇上聊聊呢。」

「你……！大膽！」

宋偉恩太喜歡看黃雋智吃鱉的表情，咯咯笑了一陣後，終於和他拉開距離，「好了，你不說，我不說，天下太平，不是挺好的？況且練武強身，又不會少塊肉。」說完欠了欠身，得意地告辭了。留下黃雋智絕望地手掌摀額，不敢相信這段孽緣竟然還要糾纏他好久。

還敢說什麼我少塊肉……先擔心你自己腦袋落地吧！

\--

不想面對的日子終於還是來了，黃雋智本就不喜習武，卻從未像今日這般厭惡過，一心逃避，躲到自己院子裡去了。  
宋偉恩在廳堂候了許久未見到人，阿飛這才偷偷把宋偉恩引到後院，一臉無奈地小聲說殿下又調皮了。

黃雋智早聽到宋偉恩腳步聲，裝作沒聽見，蹲在苗圃邊掘著土，整個人在地上蜷成一團，像顆糯米糰子。  
明明態度寫著我不想上課，但衣服倒是老實地換好了，宋偉恩心裡笑著這人得有多不坦率。宋偉恩在黃雋智旁邊蹲了下來，饒富興致地看著，「這是什麼草？」

黃雋智冷冷地回：「這不是什麼草，是梔子花。」  
宋偉恩在一旁認真看他鼓弄了一會兒，突然劫走黃雋智手裡的鏟子，學著他動作鬆土。

「欸，你怎麼搶我東西？」

宋偉恩拉過黃雋智右手，在他面前晃了晃，「你看，這不是上次的傷還沒好全嗎？不好好包著，還老讓傷口碰這些。還是我幫你吧，這要放哪？」  
眼看宋偉恩撿起一株就要往土裡放，黃雋智連忙抓住他的手阻止：「欸！等等，這要先把老葉跟嫩葉拔了才能種！就這兒吧……」

被人禁止碰土，黃雋智一時也找不到理由反抗，只能厭厭地由著宋偉恩替他代勞。原本以為宋偉恩會是個大老粗，想不到，弄起這些花花草草竟有模有樣，頗為認真。  
「……種花還不能自己動手，真沒意思，不玩了。」黃雋智站起身拍了拍手上的土，卻見宋偉恩在剛扦插的枝條周圍，用小石頭排成一個圈，這才滿意地站起。  
「記號做好了~這株標了我名字啊，記得照顧好它~」  
「無聊……」黃雋智差點要說自己回頭第一個弄死這棵，卻發現自己根本不可能對無辜植物下手。

又被宋偉恩擺了一道……

今天第一天練習，先從體力訓練開始，兩人熱身過後繞著漪清殿才跑了兩圈，黃雋智就已經氣喘吁吁。

「等等……歇會兒……太累人了……」  
「別突然停下，稍微走一走。」

黃雋智許久沒這樣活動了，覺得心臟已經跳到嗓子口，氣都喘不上來。宋偉恩怕他暈眩，手一直護在他身後，給水、叮嚀一個都沒落下，盯著他勻氣的模樣沒了開玩笑時的胡鬧，倒真有幾分其他人說的英俊凜然。該認真的時候，宋偉恩就像是個溫和的哥哥，各方面照顧得妥貼，這確實出乎黃雋智意料之外。

後來他們每幾天進行一次訓練，黃雋智本就年輕的身體逐漸跟上節奏，不出兩個月明顯感受進步不小。黃雋智過去的武術老師們都是些老古板，又因為礙著黃雋智的身分，總是嚴肅又畢恭畢敬，枯燥無聊得很，從沒遇過像宋偉恩這般，跟他私下早沒了拘束，每次兩人一見面不是先渾話對槓，就是練習時拌嘴個沒完，黃雋智時常被宋偉恩氣得想打人，怎麼人前人模人樣，誰知堂堂一個將軍，私底下竟是這般不正經？  
不過也正因如此，小皇子原本安靜平淡的生活，逐漸熱鬧活潑了起來。

有一次，宋偉恩碰巧看見黃雋智案上的竹編蛐蛐兒，次回來時，宋偉恩就擅自擺了隻木雕小狐狸在蛐蛐兒旁，只說因為覺得看著有趣就給他買了，然後過了幾天，又說小狐狸只有一隻太可憐了，便帶來了一隻木雕小狗作伴，兩隻小獸對坐相望，煞是可愛。其中那小狗兩眼笑瞇成縫，跟宋偉恩笑起來的模樣如出一轍，看得叫人會心一笑。  
黃雋智來來回回把小狗擺弄了好幾遍，把它當作宋偉恩狠狠欺負了一番，這才心滿意足地睡下。

也許宋偉恩這個人，並沒有一開始想得那麼糟。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

是日，黃雋智閒坐於正廳，閉著眼細細品茗。  
阿飛於一旁服侍，觀察著主子：「殿下今日好心情，難得泡上一壺蕨武山烏玉。」  
「好心情？何以見得？突然來興致罷了。」  
「有的，今兒一早殿下明明是要去和師傅學習，小的卻聽見殿下哼小曲呢。」  
「喂，別說得好像我不愛讀書似的……那是因為早上起床時天氣好，還有兩隻畫眉來我窗前唱歌呢~」  
阿飛只是笑笑，不回話。

門外有人通報宋大人到。黃雋智掩不住開心的神情，命人趕緊請進來。阿飛在一旁全看在眼裡，識相地退下。他知道以後宋將軍來的日子要沖什麼茶了。

「殿下。」宋偉恩一進來便長揖行禮。  
「發瘋呢，他們都下去了，快過來喝口茶。」  
宋偉恩張望了一會兒，確實只有他們兩個，這才坐下接過黃雋智給他倒好的茶，抿了一口，連聲稱好。  
黃雋智見他喜歡，心裡高興：「這次……怎麼隔這麼久才來呀？」

「先父先母的忌日，回家一趟，看看兩老。」  
「痾，抱歉，我不曉得令尊令堂已經……」  
「沒關係，已經好多年了。」宋偉恩若有所思地看著茶杯裡上下浮動的茶葉渣子。  
黃雋智看他似乎有些出神的樣子，小心翼翼地問：「他們這麼早就離開……你一定很難受吧？」  
「說實話，他們走的那時我尚年幼，沒太多印象，唯一記得就是母親臨走前，淚流滿面地說我父親是被害死的。那表情我大概永遠不會忘記。」  
黃雋智聽著心疼，不自覺咬了咬嘴唇肉。

「但到底是誰害死了父親，現在已經沒法知道了。不知道也好，否則我手上大概又要多一道鮮血了吧。」  
很少聽宋偉恩說到殺伐血腥之事，雖然他臉上表情平靜，但黃雋智心裡一陣糾緊不捨。

「你那時候還那麼小，誰來照顧你？」  
「我被一個好心的婆婆收養，不過她年紀大，身體不好，兩年前也走了……想起來，小時候總是被鄰居小孩取笑沒爹沒娘呢。」  
宋偉恩輕鬆說著，又像在苦笑，黃雋智一時不知該如何接話。

「不說我了。你呢？近來可好？」

黃雋智有點不習慣宋偉恩用如此溫柔的表情，認真關心問候，被他直視的眼神注視得慌，只能一股腦地點頭。

「有沒有照之前派的功課，自主練習？」

「這個……當然有，」黃雋智開始眼神飄忽，越說越小聲，「都有按表操課……大部分吧……」  
宋偉恩早就料到這結果，笑著把黃雋智趕往平時訓練的空地。

「就是偷懶，不是嗎？」

「才不是！自己一個人練習哪有辦法堅持那麼久……還不都是上課的時候有人逼著，才能做到嘛……」

宋偉恩彎下腰和他平視，「所以……就是想要我陪你，沒有我不行囉。」  
黃雋智被他鬧得紅了耳朵，連忙一手按在宋偉恩臉上，擋住他嘲笑戲弄的視線：「不是，怎麼有你這麼理解的，你是豬啊！」  
宋偉恩被按住額頭也不惱，咧嘴一笑：「那，要開始囉。」

「？？」

正當黃雋智還一臉疑惑，宋偉恩已經一個手刀敲在黃雋智伸出的手肘彎，黃雋智瞬間手臂力量盡失而下折，身體重心跟著往前帶，整個人落入宋偉恩懷裡，眨眼間脖子兩旁已架著宋偉恩的手刀。

「……如果從這個地方真敲下去，你現在已經一命嗚呼了。」

一切發生得太快，黃雋智右手還麻木地夾在兩人之間，什麼都感覺不到，反倒是宋偉恩近距離低沉磁性的聲音穿入腦門，讓他渾身立起雞皮，慌了手腳。

「你……你這是偷襲！」

宋偉恩壞笑著：「我有先告知你，不算偷襲。」  
黃雋智手指逐漸恢復知覺，忿忿地推著宋偉恩，卻反被人圈住脖子，掙扎不開。  
「放……開我~」

「我現在是惡人，你得自己想辦法掙脫~」

黃雋智使出吃奶的力氣，努力許久仍未果，小臉脹得通紅，宋偉恩就是不放手，一個勁地壞心取笑他，一直等到小狐狸要氣炸了才開始認真指點要訣，待黃雋智終於學會掙開，隨即又以別的姿勢扣住他，以此不斷重複，兩人基本上扭成一團。  
宋偉恩全程都沒用上全力，但不知不覺也已過招幾十回，黃雋智體力到了頭，最後一下宋偉恩雖然只是輕輕從背後鎖喉，黃雋智也已經完全放棄掙扎。

「呦~已經不行了嗎？」

黃雋智兩手扒著宋偉恩環在脖子前的手，陣陣喘氣，「不行……沒力了……」  
剛剛兩人認真過招，全神貫注，現在一放鬆下來，宋偉恩才發覺黃雋智身上的清香……就跟第一次見面，被他抱著那時一樣的味道，淡淡的，不張揚，尤其現在這個姿勢，懷裡人的髮絲搔著他的臉頰，那線條優美又光滑的後頸就在唇邊，讓宋偉恩思緒開始不自主神遊……

「唉呀！好痛！」黃雋智突然一聲唉叫。  
「欸？怎麼了？哪裡弄傷了？」宋偉恩緊張地趕緊放開，把人好好瞧了個遍，沒看到哪裡有傷，誰知黃雋智竟趁機溜走，邊跑邊對他擺了一個鬼臉。

「哈！被騙了吧~宋偉恩大蠢豬~」

「好啊你，別被我逮到~」

兩人追著追著，跑到花園入口，彎過轉角，宋偉恩沒想到一瞬間映入眼簾的，是成片粉紅櫻花樹，而黃雋智調皮的身影半掩其中，稚氣未脫地對著他咧嘴笑，一雙水亮靈動的眼尾折出折子，頰上的梨渦小巧動人，一身俊逸柔美。  
宋偉恩著實看傻了眼。

「漂亮吧？這是我殿裡最喜歡的地方~」  
「確實……很漂亮。」

兩人在櫻花樹叢間信步走著。滿園春色，黃雋智興致勃勃地向宋偉恩介紹各種顏色品種。  
宋偉恩：「那我們上次種的梔子花，什麼時候會開？」

「梔子花的花期還要兩個月吶。不過，之前種的那幾顆是扦插的，得兩年後才會開花。」

「要那麼久？」

「那當然，你帶它來到新的地方，人生地不熟的，它哪有心情開花呢？你得要給它時間，好好照顧它，讓它信任你了，開心了，自然就會開花了。」

「原來是這樣，」宋偉恩莞爾一笑，「簡直和你一樣。」

「什麼意思？」黃雋智轉向他的表情天真又困惑。

「不告訴你。」宋偉恩自己也不知為什麼，伸手摸了一把黃雋智的後腦勺。黃雋智只傻楞楞地看著他一會兒，獨自往前走了幾步，手壓了壓被宋偉恩摀亂的頭髮。

「其實……好久沒有人像這般陪我說話了……這些花，辛苦積攢了一年才努力開來的，卻只有我看到，好可惜啊。」

「這不是有我嗎？」

黃雋智回頭看他。

「說好了，等我幫你種的花開了，不能一個人藏著偷偷欣賞啊。」

\--

七皇子生日這天，皇帝命人擺了宴席。  
其實黃雋智生性不喜鋪張，無奈16歲生日是不能隨便過的，滿桌珍稀佳餚，還請了一大班戲班子，同宗兄弟們都前來祝賀送禮。

然而每當場面越喧囂熱鬧，生活享受越富麗奢侈，一種格格不入的空虛感就會乘隙鑽進心臟。黃雋智也說不清那是什麼感覺，那種莫名的惆悵無法言說，說了旁人只會當你不滿意現況，然後繼續用更多奇珍異寶堆滿自己腳邊。

擁有越多，卻好像失去越多。就好像手裡明明抱著滿滿的東西，卻總有種預感隨時會從指縫流走，空留寂寞，手裡是滿的，心裡卻是空的。  
這種異樣的失落打小就不定時從心底冒出。

看著皇上送的犀角鏤空牡丹雕花如意，黃雋智嘆了一口氣。想到自己生日竟還要割下動物的身體作禮，黃雋智只打開看了一眼，便皺眉把蓋子闔上了。

父皇根本就不瞭解自己，也從來沒試圖了解過。父親總是把他的想法強加在別人身上，但又因為是九五之尊，大家都只顧著附和，沒人敢說真心話。黃雋智過去曾試圖對他不認同的事對父親勸進過，但父皇個性頗為剛愎自用，難以接納逆耳忠言，連對自己的親生兒子也一樣，若是說到痛處，更是翻臉不認人，久而久之，黃雋智再也不想對朝政上心，決心一人清靜到底。  
對於父親，與其說是親情，更多的是對君臣之間下對上的敬畏。每每思及至此，總感慨自己難以體會書上描寫的那些古人深刻父子情分。

黃雋智把裝著如意的盒子塞進櫃子最角落。  
沒有一件開心的事。連原本最期盼會出現給他祝賀的人，非但沒出現，連個禮物都沒見著，好氣人。  
宋偉恩好一陣子沒來了，西邊近日有騷亂，宋偉恩大概在做出發前的準備，不能來也是情有可原。畢竟，國家大事事關重大……畢竟，自己可能只是宋偉恩打發時間的對象……  
黃雋智不知道怎麼開始有那麼多矯情的想法，就這樣在生日這晚悶悶不樂地埋頭睡去。

隔日大清早，黃雋智洗漱完畢，按例要去書房學習，結果看到阿飛拿來一身外出服，只顧著笑，問什麼都不回話，搞得黃雋智莫名其妙，狐疑地被人服侍穿好衣服，才看見有個人出現在自己房門口。

「宋偉恩！！」黃雋智高興地衝上去抱住，宋偉恩被撲了滿懷，同樣開心地把黃雋智抱離地面轉了個圈。  
阿飛已經不被他們當外人很久了，老早習慣兩人這模樣，只在一旁一臉欣慰：「宋大人，今日殿下就拜託您關照了。」

「今天？要做什麼？」黃雋智一臉狀況外，看了看阿飛，又抬頭看宋偉恩。  
宋偉恩刮了一下黃雋智的鼻樑，「帶你出宮啊。生、日、禮、物。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文又叫<家教老師愛上我>。(誤)


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

「欸，你到底是怎麼讓父皇同意我出來的？」  
宋偉恩歪頭示意他到地點了，一躍下馬：「你真要好好感謝我。我這輩子沒跟人求過什麼，頭一次竟是為了你。我跟皇上費盡唇舌，說你一直都只在宮裡訓練，該來外頭好好鍛鍊鍛鍊。」  
「宋偉恩，想不到你如此冰雪聰明！這樣就可以光明正大出來玩了~」

宋偉恩栓好馬，把一副弓箭扔給黃雋智，「誰說我們是出來玩的？就說今天是來鍛鍊的，你別害我犯欺君之罪。」

明明這裡就你跟我兩個人，偷懶一下誰會知道？況且這還是我的生日禮呢。  
黃雋智抱著那副弓箭，賭氣的小嘴翹到天上了。面對這小孩子氣，宋偉恩實在無法假裝冰冷多久，笑著把黃雋智拉去前方開闊草原上，口氣連哄帶騙的：「就一個時辰，行不？敬愛的皇子殿下？」  
黃雋智故作高貴，下頷抬得可高：「准你了。」

果然不出宋偉恩所料，黃雋智的射術非常生疏，一開弓，持弓手就飄了，拉弦臂和肩膀緊繃，簡直要從基本動作調整起。

「來，回到上一個舉弓動作，然後開弓，左手穩定，肩頸放鬆，」宋偉恩一壓黃雋智左手，他右邊就聳肩，一壓他右肩，左手又跑位，不禁雙手腰間一插，搖了搖頭，「你啊，就是背上沒半點肉才會沒力，要這般，」宋偉恩左手握住黃雋智持弓手，另一手繞過他肩膀，帶著他的右手輕鬆拉弓成標準姿勢，低下頭，在耳畔低語：「來，身體重心保持在中間，臉靠弦，這個感覺，有嗎？」

剛剛還一直跟宋偉恩頂嘴的人，這會兒突然安靜了，只能紅著滾燙的耳朵微微點頭，其餘一動都不敢動。兩人上身緊貼在一塊，雙手被握著，彼此頰上汗毛都要碰上，身後人說的每一個字都近在耳邊，黃雋智完全無法專心感受什麼拉弓，只感到渾身燥熱。

明明平時沒少肢體碰觸，怎麼突然感覺特別奇怪？身體像是突然對宋偉恩過敏似的，好羞人……

「好，現在對準前面那棵樹，瞄準了就放箭。」  
一箭射出，險險切中目標邊緣。

「氣力不足，準心卻可以啊。」  
「……還不是你拉的弓。」黃雋智偏著頭，不想讓他看到自己紅透的臉。  
宋偉恩笑著拍拍他的肩，「沒關係，多練習就好了。」

訓練完畢，已近午時，兩人來到城裡覓食，黃雋智活像隻脫韁的野馬，這也想吃，那也想玩。鬧區擁擠，摩肩擦踵又龍蛇渾雜，加上之前曾經在市集發生過的事，宋偉恩不許黃雋智離開他觸及範圍，黃雋智又嫌宋偉恩走太慢，乾脆拖著他的手走，兩人就這樣一路牽著。

「我們接著去哪裡？」吃飽喝足了，黃雋智一臉期待地用亮晶晶的眼神仰頭看著他。  
宋偉恩背過各種刀劍茅戟，背過受傷的軍中同袍，就是沒想到有一天自己會背著一個麻袋，裡頭全都是黃雋智的玩物，而且幾乎都是因為拗不過他小孩子心性，自己掏錢給他買的。  
宋偉恩心裡自嘲了一圈，挑眉，緊了緊黃雋智的手：「秘密。跟我走就對了。」

被各方面照顧呵護的感覺，好像過分幸福了。黃雋智發覺明明已經到了人煙稀少的地方，似乎沒理由繼續牽著手，不過……宋偉恩看起來很喜歡牽著他。

這樣挺好的……因為他自己不知道為什麼，也很喜歡……

四月正是蕁山杏花開的時候，來到高處，從山頭往下望去，四周矮山巒起起伏伏，全鋪滿青草綠絨，成群盛開的杏花樹連綿不絕，粉白交錯，有些在山丘背光處看起來幾近粉紫，和滿地綠意呈鮮活對比，如入仙境。起風時，片片花瓣飄零，在空中盤旋漫舞，輕盈地躺臥進谷底涓涓溪水中，跟著清澈的流水聲，緩緩一路東去。

「竟有如此美景！」

宋偉恩悠哉地靠坐在樹下，兩手枕在腦後，半瞇著眼欣賞眼前風景，以及那隻來回蹦跳、興奮跑來跑去的小狐狸。  
宋偉恩默默勾起嘴角。看黃雋智這麼開心，覺得帶他來這裡果然是對的。這地方宋偉恩來過幾次，這是第一次有人結伴同行，總感覺……今年花開得特別美。  
玩了好一陣子，小狐狸終於跑累了，站直身子望向遠方許久，不知道一個人在想什麼。突然，聽見他悠悠柔柔地唱起歌來：

「『十年草木依，唯風知我意。登孤樓，斟天闕，不知今夕是何夕。貪夢尋芳蹤，紅杏淚春雨。故人笑，對影長相憶……』」

略為憂傷的曲調，即興填的詞。黃雋智的歌聲輕柔澄澈，聽來更讓人不捨了。

「怎麼突然這麼悲傷啊？」

黃雋智手背在身後，轉了半個身子側臉對他，猶豫了很久才開口：「看到這些杏花，覺得它們好快樂啊，和好多夥伴們一起生活在這方土地，都是了解彼此的，不怕無聊呢……我有時候，覺得在宮裡，明明身邊無時無刻被很多人圍繞，卻總是……很孤單。」

「所以，連故人好友都是夢裡想像的？」

黃雋智眼神轉了一圈躲開，頭倒是肯定地慢慢點了一下，抿著唇：「嗯……有時候很多話，只能偷偷跟花草們說……」

黃雋智一個人站在風中，衣帶被吹得飄揚，大概是難得說了心底話，整個人有點不自在地扭著。宋偉恩看著心疼，對他招了招手，黃雋智跑了來，一股腦蜷到宋偉恩身邊，被宋偉恩安慰似地摟著，緩緩摩娑他纖細的手臂。  
黃雋智以為被宋偉恩叫來是有話跟他說，結果宋偉恩只是一個勁地搓揉他卻沒說話，讓他有些困惑，心裡卻又默默覺得被溫暖了。

黃雋智身體靠著自己，小嘴微翹又疑惑抬頭看人的眼神實在太可愛，宋偉恩打趣地隨手撿了一朵小花別在黃雋智耳後，笑著問他歌詞：「那……這夢裡的故人是誰？」

被這麼一問，黃雋智也不知為何害羞起來，腦袋都頓了，同時還要分神試圖用手摸清到底耳朵上被放了什麼，顯得一楞一楞：「……我也不知道是誰……別瞎猜……」  
看黃雋智一臉困窘，宋偉恩只是輕輕笑，兩人一時無話。

「這曲十分動聽。真想再聽你彈奏一回。」

「再？這曲是我自己譜的，沒彈給人聽過。」

「我聽過。正月我剛回來那幾日，宮裡不是有場宴會？就是那晚在園子裡偷聽到的。」

「！！原來真的有人偷聽！你一個將軍這樣鬼鬼祟祟！」黃雋智震驚的手指指著他鼻子，宋偉恩被他逗笑出一對酒窩，兩隻大掌溫柔地包住黃雋智伸出的手，拉到自己胸前，緩緩撫摸著。

「對，那天偷聽的人就是我。」

黃雋智有點驚訝，不發一語，看了一眼兩人交纏的手。

「好喜歡你彈琴的模樣，自從頭一次見過便忘不了。」宋偉恩攤開自己的手心向上，讓黃雋智的手握著他，又將另一手覆在其上，抬眼看黃雋智：「我想……我大概是從那天起，就被你吸引了。」

「……」頸子面頰都熟了。

一個軟弱無力的推搡，黃雋智掙脫開，逃回自己的位置捲成一團，只留了個背影給宋偉恩，活像顆委屈巴巴的白菜：「……胡說什麼……就愛逗我玩……」

宋偉恩自顧自靠回樹幹假寐，嘴角揚起愉悅的弧度。

沒胡說，你會懂的。

\--

七皇子自從那日跟宋大人出宮回來之後，整個人都怪了，不知怎麼著，連吃飯都會發呆，阿飛原本怕殿下是出去受了風寒，誰知道殿下完全關心不得，一問就炸鍋，說是被宋大人氣的，那罵人的模樣中氣十足，一點都不像病了。

奇怪，莫非是鬧了不愉快？可那日回來的時候，宋大人看起來心情很好啊？哎呀，莫非……

夜已三更，黃雋智翻來覆去睡不著，只好一個人來到小池邊，看著自己的倒影發呆。  
忽然一陣疾風呼嘯，還未回神，嘴已被人從背後摀住，身體也被扣住，黃雋智下意識出手反制，突然嗅到風中熟悉的氣味，瞬間放鬆下來，扯下摀住他的手：「幼稚。你是怎麼進來的？」  
宋偉恩指了指屋頂：「那裏。」露出痞氣的笑容，「反應有進步，不錯。」

黃雋智還在氣頭上，兀自踱到一旁柳樹下，蹙著眉頭：「宋大人來這兒做甚？這麼晚了還來我院裡，不妥吧。」

「有何不妥，你又不是姑娘家。」

「這裡是我的寢……」「我明天就要出發了。」宋偉恩打斷他。

儘管表面上波瀾不驚，黃雋智內心一緊。  
他有打聽到宋偉恩的隊伍這些日子要出發，但沒想到這麼快。雖然只是去支援邊防駐軍，但路途遙遠，光來回就得一個月。  
要怪就怪上次宋偉恩說了莫名其妙的話，讓他心神不寧到現在。黃雋智還沒消氣，導致都到了這節骨眼，一句坦蕩的話都說不出來。

「明天要出發，那你還不早點休息，養精蓄銳？」

宋偉恩微笑，「……就是想來看看你。」

「……」黃雋智回頭瞥了他一眼，只見那人還是一貫溫柔的模樣，讓他越發不自在，「來看我幹嘛……」

「看你有沒有好好吃飯，是不是又輕了。」宋偉恩笑著往前走近兩步。

黃雋智躲避著他的視線，往後退了兩步，「無聊……我不長肉又不是一天兩天的事，上次見面才多久前……突然半夜來問這個，是不是不太正常？」

「是，我是不太正常，」宋偉恩又靠近了一點，「因為……一想到要這麼久見不到你，我心裡難受。」

見鬼了，這人今天真的不正常！

兩人又一個進，一個退，直到黃雋智後背靠上樹幹，被宋偉恩困住。

「雋，你別跑了。你再跑，我怕要控制不住我自己。」

「……什麼？」

月光皎潔，白玉色的光輝穿過柳樹間隙灑落在臉上，夜風輕搖枝條，沙沙作響，池水被吹皺起的波紋將月光反映在衣襬上，光影波浪般流動如琉璃，如夢似幻。 

黃雋智還沒讀懂宋偉恩眼神裡的意思，一個柔情似水的吻已經覆上了他的唇。

「……你幹什麼？！」黃雋智驚慌地摀著自己的唇，面色通紅。

「你說我幹什麼了~」宋偉恩笑得壓出兩個酒窩，一點都沒有反省的意思。

「你……怎麼可以！」

「不是跟你說別跑了……」宋偉恩湊近他耳朵，低聲道：「再跑，我恐怕會控制不住只親你那麼簡單了。」

如雷轟頂，黃雋智扭頭想逃，無奈被人圈在懷中。

「你……怎麼可以沒經過我同意……就……」

宋偉恩輕笑，「啊，這樣……抱歉，是臣無禮了。」宋偉恩一本正經地站直身子，整好衣服，拉起黃雋智的一雙手：「那麼，在下有一事相求。可否允許臣……親吻殿下……？」

黃雋智瞪大一雙眼睛，不可置信地盯著眼前這位不知廉恥的人，這種問題、這種問題，虧他問得出口！不用問也知道……當然是……！

「唔……」

答案想太久的結果，就是被人再次吻住。  
臉頰被一雙大手輕柔地抬起，呼吸被全數劫走，溫暖，纏綿，覺得要融化在這個人懷裡了。明明心裡一直有個聲音說不可以，卻還是禁不住酥麻爬滿全身的感覺，逐漸放棄了抵抗，忍不住含著他的唇回應，忍不住回抱他寬厚的背，像背著人偷喝了一大盅甜酒，醉得暈眩，又無法自拔。

感覺好奇怪……可是好喜歡……心一直咚咚跳……

宋偉恩溫柔地撫摸著懷裡的人兒。暴躁的小狐狸好不容易終於被馴服，叫人怎麼捨得放開？依依不捨結束一個長吻，宋偉恩手指順著黃雋智鬢邊的髮絲：「我明早就要走了，這陣子不能來看你了。」

「……」，黃雋智熱辣辣的思緒還有點打結，忿忿地翹起嘴，雙頰紅撲撲地覷他，「哪有人……在走之前來這齣……這要我接下來日子怎麼過……」

「哈哈哈哈哈！」

「有什麼好笑！」

小狐狸因為太可愛，又被人偷了好幾個香吻，羞得全身毛都炸開，後來可是宋偉恩按在懷裡哄了好久才哄好的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫到當初最想寫的橋段了 好像可以停筆了(誤)


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

黃雋智在自己的院子裡灑水剪枝，戳了戳那株被宋偉恩圈起來的梔子花，經過好幾個月，枝枒已經比當初長高了不少，整株草帶著滿頭葉子，被戳得前後搖擺，暈得不行。  
誰叫現在宋偉恩不在呢，你只能替你主人受罰了。

不知道他那邊怎麼樣了？

宋偉恩離開幾個月，竟然已經像是過了一年，我也太沒出息了……這都怪他，真是太亂來了……害得人現在一想到他就羞……

倏地一隻鴿子飛來，停在一旁的矮樹枝上，黃雋智見牠主動接近人，心生好奇，走近一些，竟也不飛走，只歪著幾下頭，圓亮亮的大眼睛看著他，才發現鴿子腳上綁著竹筒，裡頭竟是紙捲一張：

『雋智愛鑒  
西線邊境無礙，托汝之福，一切安好。千里在望，不盡依遲，一別數月，彌添懷思。萬望珍重，多加餐飯。  
特此。順頌  
近祺  
宋偉恩親筆』

宋偉恩平時沒個正經，想不到分隔兩地後竟有此風情，看完信，黃雋智心裡暖洋洋的。尤其開頭「愛鑒」那兩個字，真是越看越不要臉。

看來那邊一切順利，真是太好了。

黃雋智把整封信反反覆覆仔細讀了好幾遍，都沒發現自己的表情是多麼開心。取笑宋偉恩癡傻的同時，心裡其實是萬分歡喜的。  
黃雋智輕輕摸了摸鴿子飽滿的羽毛，把牠小心抱進書房裡，餵著水和小米，在一旁開始研墨提筆。

「將士弟兄們，這次辛苦各位了。今晚整頓好，稍作休息，明日一早拔營回朝。」  
「是，遵命。」眾人行了軍禮退下。

「宋將軍今天看起來和平時不同啊。」  
「不就是因為助魏侯守成邊界嗎？開心不是正常的嗎？」  
「不不不，我跟著宋將軍一年多了，他過去在軍營裡再怎麼樣都會保持一點威嚴，剛剛那麼溫和的表情真是頭一次見到……」

一紙從遙遠的都城，那個心心念念的所在捎來的思念，能瞬間撫平遠征在外身體的傷痛，滋潤荒煙之境乾裂的土壤，讓平靜多時的心再次激越動盪。  
雋秀的字跡，如晤卿卿。重山相阻，心意卻如膠似漆，令遠在他鄉之人歸心似箭。  
宋偉恩戀戀不捨地撫著那張信紙：

『越桃自影疏，盼君相逢時。』

\--

一早天灰濛濛，空氣中透著絲絲涼意，不知不覺歲已入秋。  
黃雋智從下榻起便迫不急待要出門，最後好在阿飛手腳夠快，才來得及在黃雋智跑出去前往他身上多裹了一件袍子。

今天宋偉恩要回來了。

黃雋智按耐住雀躍的心情，整好了表情，按例要先去給皇上請安。  
皇上今天看起來心情愉悅，說了一會話，揮手把旁邊人都支開，只留下黃雋智。  
皇上轉了轉手指上的玉戒，似有深意：「雋智啊，前些日子，朕讓宋大人給你武術指導，聽說成效頗豐？怎麼樣，給朕說說。」

黃雋智一聽到那個人的名字，想起幾個月前跟他在院子裡幽會的場景，心虛地紅了臉，趕緊端起茶杯抿了一口：「宋大人……很細心，功底很好，對兒臣十分照顧，沒有能挑剔的。」黃雋智深怕自己說漏了什麼，明明說完了卻還是緊張兮兮。  
皇上聽他說著，笑逐顏開，「哈！朕還是頭一次聽你誇獎武術先生，難得。好個沒能挑剔！」皇上傾身過來，小聲說：「有你幫朕鑑定，朕就放心了。」  
「？？」黃雋智一頭霧水，「放心什麼？」

門外侍衛通報來人。

那人才剛走進目光可及之處，黃雋智就想衝上去了。  
連續幾月在外又一路風塵僕僕，原本總是乾淨清爽的人，看起來不免多了滄桑。  
黃雋智按耐住自己跳起來的衝動，興奮又欣慰地看著宋偉恩正氣凜然地踏入殿中。

宋偉恩一回來就被皇上召見，不曉得所為何事，心中正納悶，卻萬萬沒想到日夜思念的人也正巧在此。  
他的小狐狸還是那麼純真可愛，看起來臉色紅潤，應該有好好照顧自己。宋偉恩心中喜悅，努力不形於色，只和黃雋智用彼此熟悉的眼神短暫交會了一瞬，宋偉恩便單膝跪地低頭行禮。

「宋將軍，西線平亂，辛苦你了。」  
「駐軍魏大人麾下各個驍勇善戰，臣僅盡棉薄之力相助。霧邪此次被逼退至梧崁外，元氣大傷，恐怕三年內難再進犯。」

皇上滿意地給賞，宋偉恩替將士們代領賞完，以為沒事了準備退下，皇上悠悠地叫住他：「宋將軍，怎麼就不奇怪朕沒有賞你？」

宋偉恩一頓，欲回的話還沒到嘴邊，皇上已經先抬手：「有件事朕想很久了，」皇上看了眼黃雋智拋來的好奇視線，「宋將軍驍勇善戰，屢次建功，向來品德兼備，文武兼才，是為國家棟樑。朕已經決定了……朕要將宛月公主許配給你。」

「！！！」

「咕囉」一聲，黃雋智手中青瓷茶杯翻倒在桌，茶水撒了案上一片。皇上只當他太過震驚，並未不悅，笑著看宋偉恩。

宋偉恩深吸了一口氣，「咚」一聲跪下：「……陛下對臣的肯定與提拔，臣銘感五內，但此事事關重大，臣恐怕……配不上公主殿下，還望陛下三思。」  
皇上手一揮，一副你說這什麼話的表情：「宋將軍，連雋智都跟朕大大誇讚你，這更表示你就是不二人選，朕不會看走眼。」

黃雋智震驚且空洞的眼神無力地虛著焦，漸漸感到呼吸急促。

皇上見宋偉恩沒有軟化的態勢，嚴肅了起來：「其實呢，這人選決定最主要是宛月的意思……這樣說夠明白吧？宋將軍，以後就是一家人了，朕不會虧待你的，」皇上轉頭捏了黃雋智肩膀，「以後就是你的妹夫了，嗯？」  
肩頭上的力道，是不容拒絕的暗示。父皇做的決定向來不能違背，這是所有人都知道的事。黃雋智不知何時眼眶已滿是水氣，一字一句緩緩道：「宋大人，恭喜你，將來要升為駙馬了……把宛月妹妹交給你，她一定會很幸福……」

一直跪在地上低著頭的宋偉恩，嘴唇緊閉，絕望地用力闔起眼。

「宋將軍，還沒聽到你的回應呢。」

「臣……領旨……謝皇上……」事已至此，宋偉恩只能痛苦地應下。

「很好！訂婚之禮朕會要內務府擇一吉日，這段時間你好好準備準備。」

沒有選擇的餘地。

一切猶如晴天霹靂，自己的婚事，竟是人生最大的諷刺。  
宋偉恩萬萬沒想到這官場與宮中的詛咒終有落到他頭上的一天，一切的一切，都身不由己，包括決定自己的終身大事，包括和另一人相互託付感情的權利，在這裡，全都是奢望和不切實際的幻想。

席間清瘦的身影倏地起身，紫檀木椅被踢動，和地板摩擦發出刺耳的聲響。  
「父皇……兒臣似身體欠安，容兒臣先失陪了。」

皇上見狀，趕緊喚人進來服侍黃雋智離開。原本就不豐腴的身子，此刻了無生氣地步向門外，兩人身子交錯之際，宋偉恩終於按耐不住，在看不見的地方伸了手：「殿下……請讓臣送殿下回去。」

黃雋智聞言，頓了頓，氣若游絲：「多謝宋大人……不勞煩，皇上肯定還有很多話想和您說吧。」黃雋智連一個眼神也沒施捨給他，像個抽了魂的布娃娃往外走去，被宋偉恩暗暗揪在手裡的衣袖，跟著從手中滑走。  
宋偉恩連追上去的資格也沒有。

盼了這麼多日子，盼來的竟是什麼？

黃雋智一回到漪清殿，再也堅持不住，伏臥在案，嗚咽不止。  
良久，才從懷裡掏出一包東西，傷心欲絕地藏進了枕頭下。

\--

黃雋智自那日起對宋偉恩避不見面。  
冰冷的大門，再也不復往日那般，總是殷切地等待他的到來。

「他今日……還是不肯見我嗎？」

阿飛站在漪清殿大門口，滿臉愁容地搖了搖頭。  
宋偉恩明顯洩了氣，失望又焦急：「他……還好嗎？」

阿飛又深深搖了搖頭，張望了一會兒，低聲說：「宋大人……雖然殿下不讓說，但小的認為還是得告訴您……」，阿飛嘆了口氣，眼神瞥向門內，「殿下他，從那天回來難過了好些天，眼睛都哭腫了，從沒看殿下那麼傷心過……本來身子就弱，好幾日食不下嚥，都病著了……」

宋偉恩原本就極度掛念，聽了更是按耐不下，手撐上門，一副要闖進，被阿飛連忙阻擋。  
「宋大人！！對不住！是殿下不讓見啊！殿下這幾日好不容易情緒平穩了一些，不宜再受刺激……」

那樣一個單純美好的人，竟讓他痛心傷神至此，自己卻什麼都做不了。  
宋偉恩心中鬱悶糾結，一句話都說不出，只能透過門縫望向裡邊赭紅色的廊道，如他猜想，半個人影都沒有。

「宋大人，恕小的多嘴……皇上已經決定的事，不可能變卦……」，阿飛表情也很難受，「與其讓殿下傷心，倒不如讓他慢慢忘記，恢復平靜，或許……才是對殿下好。」  
宋偉恩聞言，思索良久，沉默了好一陣才說：「沒錯……皇上不可能改變心意……」，他重重地拍了下阿飛的肩膀，「拜託你。好好替我照顧他。」

「他走了？」  
「是……宋大人走了。」

黃雋智眼神沉了下去，連他自己也不知道應該要慶幸還是難過。他凝視著案上宋偉恩送他的木雕小獸，五內酸脹。

他怎麼會如此天真，以為他們可以永遠像往日那樣陪伴彼此？  
那些太過美好的日子，果然只能是一場夢吧？

如果現實是如此殘酷，那寧願……不要再相見。長這麼大，從來不知道，原來夢醒來會這麼痛。

阿飛端了湯藥來，黃雋智緩緩接過，沒半點猶豫便全數服下。竟一點也不覺得苦，大概是腦子燒壞了。

「阿飛……你說，我是不是傻……」，黃雋智眼裡無神，「明明是他來招惹我的……我應該要恨他，但我完全無法恨他。我是不是傻？」  
阿飛收拾了藥碗，剝了顆糖給他：「殿下，這不是誰的錯，別再胡思亂想了。趕緊養好身體，否則宋大人也會放不下的。」  
黃雋智含著那顆糖，一點味道也感覺不到，自己真的徹底麻木了，就連眼淚滾下臉龐都沒發覺。

「……那等病養好了，我是不是就可以徹底忘記他了？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : (


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

渾渾噩噩，三個月過去了。

離公主和宋將軍文定之日只餘二十多日，禮部和內務府忙上忙下，就怕哪裡出紕漏而害自己丟帽子。

痛苦過後，經過這些時間沉澱，黃雋智覺得自己已經準備好面對這一切。  
就讓所有發生過的事藏在心底吧，以後還是有必須見面的場合，到時候得看起來足夠坦然，才能船過水無痕，如此對大家都好。

黃雋智每天麻木地數著日子。一旦對自己催眠久了，反而希望宣判的日子趕快到來，以免一顆心老懸在那裡。不料，這日竟傳來北方蠻族騷擾，邊境請求朝廷派軍支援，讓訂婚之事被迫延宕。

奇怪，去年不是才剛打退他們不久，怎麼這麼快就重振旗鼓？

然而，比起定禮延期，黃雋智更擔心宋偉恩的安危。不管那人戰場上如何叱吒風雲，兵戎相向總有危險，沒人能保證每次都能安然無恙歸來。  
宋偉恩已不再出現於自己門前，兩人如今形同陌路，大概連個問候、要他保重都不可能了。  
思及至此，黃雋智對著字帖黯然神傷，再無心情寫字，換下衣服決定就寢。

忽然，聽到門外輕微的敲擊聲。  
黃雋智心生疑惑，若是阿飛或其他侍衛宮人，都會先自報來路。莫非是夜風吹的聲音？  
疑惑地開了門，站在門外的，竟然是宋偉恩。黃雋智震驚不已，兩人已許久不見，一時不知該作何反應。  
宋偉恩終於見到人，眉目柔和下來：「能……說幾句話嗎？」  
黃雋智猶豫了好一會，最後轉身往裡邊走去。宋偉恩得了默許，跟著進屋。

黃雋智怕被外邊偶爾巡視的守衛聽見動靜，一路走到了最裡間，深呼吸幾回，心裡做足準備才轉過身來，神色淡漠地倚著桌子：「宋大人，以後身分更不一樣了，若是養成不從大門進來的習慣可不行。」

「我怕你不肯見我。」

要是以往，黃雋智肯定馬上回嘴揶揄他，但此刻已不同以往，必須時刻守著那條名為分寸的界線。

這都是已經決定好的。

黃雋智假裝沒聽見宋偉恩說的話，指著牆邊一個裝飾華美的木盒，露出一個清冷虛弱的笑：「宋大人想先看看我給您定禮挑的禮物嗎？我可是挑了許久，不知道合不合您的意。」  
宋偉恩見狀，表情玩味，像是沒聽到他說話一般，拿起桌上的小狗木雕摸了摸：「你還留著這個。」

「……」

黃雋智原本努力保持冷淡的臉瞬間皺起，頭轉向一旁：「……你還要我怎麼著……」黃雋智咬著唇內肉，「送我的東西就是我的了，要怎麼處置都隨我……你管不著！」  
面對黃雋智突如其來的怒火，宋偉恩非但不惱，反而欣慰一笑：「……太好了……你還是你。」  
黃雋智怒目而視：「……我不知道你在說什麼……我以為你已經認清事實了！」

「是，我是看清了……」

「我已經成年了，」黃雋智打斷他，接著一長串話說得氣也不喘，「父皇已經跟我提了選妃之事，我們都有各自的日子要過，發生過的……就讓它過去，以後，以後……」  
黃雋智一抬頭，發現宋偉恩正走近他。

「別過來！就站那兒說話！」黃雋智完全沒發現自己說話的時候，手緊絞著衣角，指節都已泛白。  
「宋偉恩，我命令你！不准……！！」聲音最終被悶住，落入了男人懷中。長時間以來被壓抑的所有委屈與不甘，此刻被熟悉又強壯的手臂緊緊接住。  
「讓我抱抱你。」時隔好幾個月的擁抱，卻像是隔了千年之久。宋偉恩緊緊將人嵌進自己懷中，不管黃雋智多麼劇烈掙扎，他還是死命地圈緊他。  
「別拒絕我……」

「……不要！不可以！！不可以……」黃雋智幾近無聲地哭喊，激動地奮力捶打。  
儘管被拳腳相向，弄痛了身上好幾處，宋偉恩依舊紋風不動地抱緊人，努力把臉埋進黃雋智頸邊：「雋，雋……我好想你……想得我快要瘋了……」

不要……我求你……

黃雋智眼淚奪眶而出，再也沒有抵抗的力氣，只能揪著宋偉恩的衣服。

「宋偉恩……為什麼……」夾著淚水的聲音斷斷續續，泣不成聲，「為什麼……要讓我遇見你？……我恨你……我恨你……」

宋偉恩不斷安撫懷裡的人，用臉頰緊貼他的髮際，撫著他的背，心疼他的小狐狸哭得渾身發抖，上氣不接下氣，像是魂魄都要被磨耗殆盡。  
「對不起……對不起……竟然讓你如此難受……」胸前的衣服都被眼淚沾濕了。

好不容易黃雋智哭累了，剩下微小的抽抽搭搭，宋偉恩才緩緩道：「我也曾試著放下。但我發現……根本辦不到……我無法想像身邊是別人的日子，更無法想像你和別人成婚的模樣。」

宋偉恩眼睛直直看著黃雋智，拇指拭去他臉上滿滿的淚痕：「跟我走。」

「……去哪？」

「去沒有人認識我們的地方。」

黃雋智眼神滿是驚訝與擔心，「……你瘋了嗎？被抓到的話，你會被殺頭的。」

「我不怕。而且我已經打點好了，就在遙遠的奐曲山，一個可以眺望南方海邊的地方，沒有人會知道我們在那裡……只是，一切都要從頭開始，會很苦……就怕委屈你了。」

黃雋智瞳孔震顫地看著他：「……你是認真的？」

「我是認真的。」宋偉恩直直地看著他的眼睛，「如果你願意，我打算，等這次出兵回來，就帶你走……」

「我願意。」黃雋智的回答直接打斷了他。

宋偉恩喜出望外，不敢相信他所聽到的。  
其實心底深處隱隱害怕聽到否定的答案，但又一直拒絕去想如果被回絕的話要怎麼辦。  
他已經賭上他的全部。

「……跟著我會很苦，而且一輩子不能再和家人見面……你不怕？」

黃雋智眼裡水氣未退，看著他堅定地搖搖頭：「我早就想離開這個地方了，再苦我都不怕。」他握住宋偉恩捧著他臉頰的手，眉眼垂了下來，「只是……這樣是害了你，你前途正好，就這樣放棄，指不定還要背上罵名……」

「我不在乎。如果前途的代價是要傷害最心愛之人，那我要它何用。」宋偉恩額頭靠著他，「我不想再看你傷心了。」

黃雋智對他露出久違的微笑，點點頭，眼底滿是柔光：「我……會等你回來。」

兩人輕輕撫摸著彼此的臉龐，索取記憶中那久違的、柔軟的吻。溫暖，甘甜，還有黃雋智嘴角淚水的一絲絲鹹澀。  
太多的感動壓滿胸腔，過多的喜悅讓人呼吸困難，彼此交覆的唇盡是珍惜與小心翼翼，兩人都微微顫抖著。

那種心情，非常不真實，失而復得後的不敢置信，瞬間讓人分不清是醒是夢，深怕全是自己過於思念所產生的幻覺；又或是未來太過美好的樣貌，一下帶來過多希望，像海上遇難沉浮已久之人突然見到救援，長久緊繃過後反而突然洩力向下沉落。  
黃雋智心中陷落感越發沉重，身體也像真的要往下溺斃，他緊環著宋偉恩的肩膀，不顧一切攀住他生命中的浮木。而宋偉恩也緊緊回摟著他，只希望自己的力量可以帶給黃雋智更多安定感。  
互通了心意，一切都變得坦然，黃雋智不再像第一次接吻時那般羞澀。雙手勾過宋偉恩的頸子，熱烈地仰頭，讓對方溫熱的舌豪不費力地探入自己口中，與自己的推揉、勾纏。彼此還未來得及表達完的愛意，已等不及言語，在對方身上摸索著，相擁的體溫便是毫不掩飾的問答。  
濕熱的侵略，點燃了身體裡的慾火，宋偉恩愛撫他的力道逐漸粗暴，黃雋智身上的睡袍被揉得凌亂，整個人被他摟得差點向後傾倒。  
身體有了反應，宋偉恩奮力找回一點理智，親了一下黃雋智的眼皮，低沉隱忍地說：「再這樣下去，我要走不了了……」

兩人嘴唇距離近在咫尺，黃雋智迷濛的眼神在宋偉恩的眼和唇之間來回逡巡，半眨著眼，魂都要被他勾去。

「那就別走……」

明明生得無比純潔，竟如此魅惑誘人。

素色帳幔重重，空氣中布滿檀木香，房裡唯一點燃的細小燈芯巍巍抖動著火焰。床榻上的人影隱藏在陰影中，模糊卻熱切。

絲綢滑落光滑的肩頭，柔情綿密的吻一一落在身上，想在這副身體的每一處留下自己的記號，刻咬上所有權，彷彿這樣才能安撫身體主人那顆擔驚受怕的心，並讓這一刻刻骨綿長。

好像置身夢中。和另一個人近乎坦誠相見地相擁，有種這世上只剩下他們兩人的錯覺。身下被潮濕包覆，身體從未被人如此對待過，忐忑又羞赧，然而隨著理智逐漸淪陷進雲霧裡後，快感凌駕了思緒，一聲聲難耐的魅音從喉頭竄出，直到大口喘氣，肌肉痙攣。  
緩過神來，躺在床上的人兒四肢並用，把伏在自己身上的健壯身軀勾了回來，慢慢舔舐起對方的耳後和脖頸。被勾上來的人閉著眼，享受對方藉黑暗掩護下不再保留的豪放，被挑逗出陣陣情慾的鼻息，雙手依然不停撫著他的頭髮和美麗的身軀。

溫熱的呼吸灑在皮膚，軟軟的臉頰磨蹭自己頸窩。  
「宋偉恩……」

昏暗的雲羅錦被中，望著他的一雙眸子是多麼清麗卻憂愁。

也許心中都隱隱對未來的不確定惶恐，所有的不顧一切，都像是要抓住唯一能續命的繩索，不想再思考後果會如何，此刻只想完完全全地擁有彼此。  
身體全數交付給另一個人的同時，兩顆心也一併交換了。

黃雋智環著宋偉恩的腰，將臉嵌進宋偉恩頸間：「……你再也不能以我偷溜出宮之事威脅我了。」  
宋偉恩瞇著眼，用鼻子緩緩磨著他的頭髮：「為什麼？」  
黃雋智抬頭，貼在他唇邊笑道：「因為……你非禮皇子，罪不可赦。」  
宋偉恩聞言一笑，用高挺的鼻子輕頂黃雋智的鼻尖：「那皇子殿下主動勾引臣子，該做何處置？」  
黃雋智只笑不語，輕輕撫著宋偉恩的臉龐。

兩人又溫存了好一陣，宋偉恩眼底歛了歛，依依不捨親了下懷裡的人，「真的該走了。」  
語畢，起身於榻沿著裝。  
黃雋智也跟著坐起，虛虛地披著睡袍，半晌，從枕頭底下掏出藏了許久的布包。  
宋偉恩盯著黃雋智將布包打開，把裡頭的東西放在自己手心。是一個圓潤的白玉玉珮，微透明的奶白色裡罕見地夾雜點點金色結晶，像是一帶金色雲霧，在黑暗中就像蘊含著日月星辰，閃著稀微含蓄的光澤。  
這是黃雋智從小隨身的貼身物，是有朝一日和人結為連理時，會在大喜之日交給另一半的信物——現在就這樣交到自己手中。

「這個……不是？」，宋偉恩驚訝抬頭看向他。

「……是。」黃雋智把他手指包起，讓他好好握著玉珮：「……我把它交給你了。到時你人在北方，帶著它，就當作帶著我在身邊。」黃雋智抬眼，面頰紅透，「……反正遲早都要給你的。」

黃雋智說完，極度害臊，在被宋偉恩反握住之前抽了手，低頭把原本包著玉珮的布巾折得整整齊齊，宋偉恩這才認出那布巾是兩人第一次相見時，自己幫他包紮手傷的那條手帕。  
被宋偉恩發現自己藏了好久的小心思，黃雋智害羞不已，自顧自小聲說，「這個……下次見面再還你……」  
宋偉恩早已忍不住，把他緊緊圈進懷裡，一吐一息重重貼在他耳邊。

「等我回來。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到這段的時候心情跟著他們一起很激動...


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

當宋偉恩率軍抵達北方邊境時，一股詭譎的異樣感壟罩全身。宋偉恩眉頭緊鎖，先讓手下們安頓紮營。寒冷刺骨的北風呼嘯，吹起陣陣飛沙，幾片枯葉乾枝被吹得滿地滾動，除此之外，聽不到其他聲音。

太安靜了。

派去前線的差使已經去了兩天，竟半點消息也沒有，十分不對勁，宋偉恩不想再等，剛站起身，就聽到前線駐軍首領吳和尹來訪的傳令。

宋偉恩打量了吳和尹一番，「吳大人，這時候不是應忙著前線抗敵，怎麼有空親自來訪？」  
吳和尹出乎意料地穿著平日閒服，一派悠閒地坐下，臉上掛著慵懶的笑，「宋將軍長途奔波來到此地，想必路途勞累，不妨讓將士弟兄們好好休息幾日，其餘瑣事，宋將軍不必操煩。」

「瑣事？難道不是你們請求支援嗎？」

「確實我們是請求了支援，不過我軍運氣很好，恰巧在宋將軍來到此地之前就已將蠻族擊退了。」  
宋偉恩冷語道：「耍人嗎？我派人查看過了，完全沒有交戰的痕跡……在玩什麼把戲？！」  
「宋將軍，冷靜點。先聲明，我和你是站在同一邊的，」吳和尹不疾不徐地順了順鬍子，突然收了笑容，眼神一轉銳利：「這麼做也是為你好。」

連日大雨過後，天空仍一團厚暗低沉，讓人喘不過氣，連帶冬日的冷冽，園裡的草木徒剩單調的幾片綠葉，景象蕭瑟。  
黃雋智從早上開始，心裡就沒來由地空落落，古琴彈奏了半晌，心情也不見平靜，誰知忽然「啪」的一響，琴弦斷了一條，刮破了手指。  
黃雋智望著左手無名指尖冒出的血珠出神，一時沒了動作。

「殿下……殿下，不好了！」這時阿飛急急忙忙跑了進來，「亂了亂了……袁統將軍跟幾個諸侯起兵叛變，要攻進皇城了！」

「！！你說什麼！？」

「外頭已經殺成一片血海了！殿下，趕快逃吧，沒有時間了……」

消息過於驚悚，不敢相信自己所聽到的，黃雋智才剛愣愣地被阿飛拉起身，房門就被人粗暴地撞開。  
「看來殿下正要外出啊，」踏進來的是輔政大臣崔閔，皮笑肉不笑，詭異的嘴角瘆得人發寒，背後一眾士兵齊刷刷亮出刀劍，冰冷的寒光扎得刺眼。

「正巧，臣已備好車馬。殿下，請。」

宋偉恩怒目而視，「所以你跟他們串通，就是為了把我引開皇城？！」

「話別說那麼難聽，我說過，這也是為你好……」

「你他媽閉嘴！」宋偉恩沒等他說完，怒拍桌起身，激動的語氣在冷冽中吐出陣陣白煙，對著手下說：「傳令下去，立刻回都城！」接著凶狠殺戮的眼神瞪向吳和尹，平時謙和的模樣蕩然無存：「如果你還想留著這條狗命，就立刻滾出我的視線！」

宋偉恩率眾趕回都城時，不出意料在城外被叛軍攔下，崔閔早已候他多時。

「明知大勢已去，宋將軍卻還是趕回來救駕，在下實在感佩。」崔閔看了宋偉恩一眼，笑著將一本冊子遞給他，「看您這表情，想必還不知道事情的原委。先看過這個再動手也不遲。」

宋偉恩翻開，沒想到竟看到熟悉的名字，瞪大了雙眼，心中震驚與悲慟交雜。

「宋岳擎，也就是您的父親，十四年前一片赤誠，忠進直言，卻被慶惠帝以忤逆罪下判入獄，死於重刑，這裡頭可是記載得清清楚楚。我算和您父親有過一面之緣，那位和您一樣剛正不阿，赤心忠膽，可惜了。宋將軍，莫為虎作倀……更何況還是殺父仇人。」

「……」

宋偉恩沒想到還會以這種方式見到父親的名字，覺得一直以來的世界被徹底顛覆，渾沌暈眩。他闔上冊子，陰鬱地垂下眼：「……既然你們早知道，為什麼選擇現在才告訴我？」

「這件事太過久遠，早已被人淡忘，當年忠臣留下的幼子去向無人問津，我也是經歷暗中一番調查後才發現的。許多事需等待時機成熟，宋將軍為人耿直，若是先讓您知道，怕事情就要藏不住。讓您蒙在鼓裡這麼久，著實對不住，還請諒解。」崔閔默默收回名冊，「其實，慶惠帝在皇城攻破那日就已自刎……大局底定，之後便是袁氏的天下。宋將軍，識時務者為俊傑，別放棄前方大好日子。」

宋偉恩充耳不聞，只聽到自刎兩字，瞬間呼吸起伏加劇：「皇室其他人呢？」

「太子估計是留不了了，至於其他人嘛……」崔閔偷偷瞄他一眼，「就要看袁大人如何處置了。」

高大的身影，大步流星隻身踏入皇宮正殿，玄黑色戰甲一身戾氣，一見到袁統，沒等他勸降招撫的話說完，便冷語道：「皇室其他人在哪？」  
袁統高坐於堂，冷笑道：「宋將軍，莫非還惦記著公主？別告訴我你還想娶殺父仇人之女。」

「廢話少說……我只要知道七皇子在哪裡！他對你沒有威脅，沒必要扣著他！」

「哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈……」

無情的嘲笑迴盪著，袁統無視宋偉恩發紅的眼睛，慢條斯理地瞅著他，良久才表情玩味地說：「看來傳聞不假，宋將軍還真是癡情啊。」

強忍鎮定，宋偉恩此時只能惡狠狠地瞪著對方。

「我可以告訴你他在哪裡，但有一個條件，」袁統手撐上膝蓋，傾身向前，「交出你手上的兵符，並發誓終身為庶民。」

「……」

袁統瞇起眼：「他到底是前朝昏君之子，我不能隨意放人。但若你有辦法憑一己之力把他帶走，我會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼……」，袁統向後靠回椅背，「不過，我得好心提醒你，他已經知道自己父親對你父親做的好事，估計沒臉見你……勸你別白費力氣，倒不如歸順於我，我保你官爵……」

宋偉恩不等他說完，從懷裡亮出兵符，咬牙切齒隱忍地嘶吼：「人在哪裡！！」

被毫不猶豫地拒絕，袁統眼角陣陣抽搐，臉色十分難看：「……殺父仇人之子，不殺他，還想救他。值得嗎？」  
無聲對峙許久，才聽到袁統冷笑一聲：「五槐山。」

尖銳鏗鏘，銅鎏兵符被摔落在地的聲音，盪揚不止。

人已走遠，崔閔從暗處走出：「袁大人，這樣好嗎？若他真把人帶走怎麼辦？」  
「……我說過會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但我沒說不能先在路上布兵。」袁統鼻子裡哼出不屑之氣，「自投羅網，沒人攔著他，還省得我自個兒動手。倒要看看他一個人多大能耐，諒他再厲害也插翅難飛。」

前往山上的路途顛簸，馬車左搖右晃得厲害，一路彎曲迂迴，已經讓車上的人有些吃不消。  
沉重的打擊來得又急又猛，一夕之間不但家破人亡，還得知和宋偉恩父輩之間的恩怨……黃雋智覺得身體被抽乾，彷彿徒剩殘破的空殼。

老天爺在作弄人吧？明知他們存在這種冤仇，為何還要讓他們碰上彼此？若老天想讓一個人對人生徹底絕望，最有效的方法絕不是讓他從頭到尾受苦，而是讓他先沉浸在無限快樂和希望，然後再彈指間毀掉所有一切。

黃雋智被崔閔強行帶走時走得急，什麼都帶不走，只有那塊貼身的手帕還在身上。手裡握著它，溫熱的，混著自己體溫，頰上默默垂下兩行淚。

果然緣分是強求不來的吧？不應該在一起的兩個人，曾經真心相愛過，也就夠了。  
如此也好，那個人少了他，才能擁有屬於他應有的人生。  
這次徹底忘了我吧。

黃雋智蒼白著一張臉，悄悄掀開車窗的簾子，看到滿山槐樹，心裡暗叫不好。

「殿下，您沒事吧？」阿飛見黃雋智臉色凝重，關心道：「他們不曉得要把我們帶往何處啊？」

「五槐山。」

「啊？」

「他們要把我軟禁在這裡。」

「這、這……」阿飛一聽也急了，「五槐山一面懸崖婁江，三面山險環繞，瘴癘氣重，是易入難出的天牢啊！自古以來多少人在裡頭抑鬱而終……」

黃雋智看著窗外不作聲，似乎在思考著什麼，良久才說：「我從未想要一生榮華富貴，也從未想要爭權奪位，無奈現在，連這天下之大，都沒機會親眼好好看看……生在帝王家，卻至死都不如一介平民……被關進去，也只是等著餘生被毫無意義地消磨，」黃雋智放下車簾，眼裡的情緒看不清，「等車子駛離山路……我想試著逃走。就算墜崖身亡，也好過被侮辱而死……」

阿飛心裡一震，所有可能的後果瞬間在腦中飛閃而過，思索良久，最後他穩住心神，跪在黃雋智面前：「不管殿下做什麼決定，小的都會追隨您，」阿飛堅定的眼神眨也不眨，「不過……逃亡之前，有件事還請您務必答應。」

快馬加鞭，飛沙走石，一路馬蹄聲狂奔。

黃雋智，千萬要安然無恙，你答應過要等我回來。

宋偉恩心急如焚，一刻都不敢浪費，深怕一旦任何閃失，就可能再也見不到。

對國家盡忠職守，一心一意肝膽相照，卻終究是錯付。若早知是騙局一場，當初就該馬上把人帶走，兩人遠走高飛，永不回頭。

「來者何人？通行令拿出來！」

「別擋路……讓開！」

「沒有通行令，不得放行！滾遠點！」

馬背上，宋偉恩無動於衷。只見他低聲自言自語：「雋……等我……」

瞳孔聚焦，長劍『刷』地出鞘，一場浴血奮戰，就此劃下第一道血痕。

運送的車隊終於通過狹小的懸崖邊山路，來到一樹林間。再不遠就要到達目的地，隊伍前方押械的領頭，眼看歷經長途跋涉終於要完成任務，心裡正慶幸，卻聽到後方傳來一陣騷亂。

「……給我安分點……痾啊！！」

「抓住他們！！別讓他們跑了！！」

一黑一白的身影，從馬車上一躍而下，往樹林拔腿狂奔。  
領頭狠狠操罵了一聲。沒想過他們會逃跑，更沒想到押械的對象竟能掙脫侍衛的箝制，還折了人的手……沒把他們五花大綁是他大意了。

「快追上去！！」

樹林茂密，難以施展開來，領頭有命在身，對著手下們怒喊，「袁將軍有令！活捉不成，就殺了他！不能讓他溜了！！」

樹林越往深處，地勢逐漸攀高，儘管不間斷的上升坡疲勞刺痛著雙腿，依然擋不住亡命的決心，他們死命狂奔，一路上只有兩人急促的喘息聲和不斷錯身的草木聲灌滿耳朵，一場不知結局會如何的追逐，像是永遠跑不到盡頭，根本不曉得自己能不能活到最後。  
冷冽中，黃雋智感到右手臂外陣陣刺痛，慌亂中瞥了一眼，才發現剛和士兵扭打中被劃出了一道傷口，鮮血往下流到肘尖，啪答啪答滴落。

不知不覺中，兩人逃到一開闊明亮處，原來出了樹林便是懸崖頂端，往下望去是滔滔婁江江水，連日大雨過後水勢暴漲，白沫翻騰，深不見底又洶湧湍急，看得人心驚肉跳。和遙遠的對岸之間，只有不遠處一條老舊吊橋，寬度極為狹窄不容錯身，不曉得多久沒人走過，在風中歪歪斜斜地晃動著，看起來孤殘又破敗。  
追兵聲已近，別無選擇，黃雋智和阿飛眼神點頭示意，便一齊往吊橋口衝去。

「他們想過橋，給我追！！」領頭大聲疾呼，讓手下一個個追去，自己卻留在岸邊沒敢上去。  
劇烈搖晃的吊橋，黃雋智衝最前頭，他強迫自己不要往下看，一路全神貫注抓緊兩旁繩索，手臂因持續緊繃出力而早已僵硬，腳底下好幾次都差點要踩空鬆動腐爛的木頭。  
「阿飛！快！！」生死一線間，黃雋智已經一腳踏上岸，轉頭，阿飛就在離他幾步遠的地方，眼看就要被後方士兵追上。黃雋智心急如焚，探出身子伸手要抓阿飛的手，就在要握住的剎那，竟被阿飛揮開，身子被他用力一推，向後倒在岸上。

血肉被刺穿的聲音，伴隨著鮮血噴濺，讓目睹一切的黃雋智渾身一涼。

「！！！」

阿飛腹部被刺穿，發出極度痛苦的哀號，然而，只見他咬牙一吼，忍痛拔出身上的劍，大片鮮紅噴濺，身後的士兵全看呆了眼，阿飛劍一揮，斬斷了吊橋一側的繩索，原本就危在旦夕的吊橋瞬間一邊失重而急速歪斜，後頭追兵幾乎都墜入江裡，一連串落水聲伴隨尖叫聲慘絕人寰。  
黃雋智驚叫出聲，看到阿飛自己還勾著一邊僅存的繩索，心臟簡直要跳出，一手拉著岸邊的柱子，一手死命伸向在橋上搖搖欲墜的人，兩人之間只離不到五寸就能搆著，「阿飛！把劍扔了！！手給我！！」  
汩汩鮮紅從嘴角流出，阿飛顫抖支著歪斜的身子，搖了搖頭：「殿下……對不住……這次，要違背您了……」，他對黃雋智一笑，就和過去主僕之間的每個日子一樣：「殿下……要好好活著。來世……再讓小的跟隨您……」  
長劍一揮而下，吊橋被徹底應聲切斷，一抹摻著鮮血的身影直直墜入江中，暈開的血絲，瞬間被層層白沫吞噬，在洶湧浪花中消失得無影無蹤，徒留一人跪倒在岸邊痛哭失聲，聲嘶力竭。

另一頭岸上的小兵，還未從眼前驚悚的景象平復過來，怯懦地問領頭：「我們……還要追嗎？」  
距離遙遠，只能看見對面岸邊一個黑點，在岸邊停滯了許久才巍巍站起，慢慢轉身，最後消失在樹林深處。領頭磨了磨牙，劍收入鞘：「目標已死，剩下那隻耗子，讓他自生自滅去。」

\--

「……我想試著逃亡。就算墜崖身亡，也好過被侮辱而死……」  
阿飛跪在黃雋智面前：「不管殿下做什麼決定，小的都會追隨您，」他堅定的眼神眨也不眨，「不過……逃亡之前，有件事還請您務必答應。」

「什麼事？」

「此事於禮不合，但非常時候，必須如此。」阿飛脫下自己的外衣遞到黃雋智面前，「殿下這一身衣裳，不方便逃跑。要請您將就一會兒了。」

黃雋智連忙伸手按住：「不行！這樣你怎麼辦？」

「……這應該是這些年來，小的唯一對您請求的一次，」阿飛一手覆上黃雋智按在衣服上的手，「小的只能以這種方法保護您了……望請殿下成全。」


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

宋偉恩不知道自己交手了多少攔路試圖取他性命的人。

敵人從四面八方湧來，蜂擁而至、不計其數，到最後似乎在他眼裡都只是一個個撲來的肉塊，然後一個個被自己斬殺。手起劍落，敵人的鮮血噴滿全身，血跡才剛凝結成黑褐色的斑塊，又被新的鮮紅一層層覆蓋。敵我人數懸殊，自己身軀早已傷痕累累，但宋偉恩彷彿置之死地而後生，幾近瘋魔，毫無痛覺。

明知是圈套，卻依然奮力一頭栽進，無怨無悔，只因一心想見到某個人。

生或死，此刻在情感面前，微不足道。

宋偉恩終於突破重圍來到目的地時，已不曉得身上不斷滴下的是自己的血還是敵人的血，模樣慘烈，渾身未退的凌厲殺氣，讓守門的侍衛以為見到從地獄裡爬出的厲鬼，全都嚇得發抖說不出話。

「黃雋智……在哪裡……」經歷漫長激戰以來開口說的第一句話，撕裂低啞，完全不是人類可以發出的聲音。

「你、你是說今日……本來要送來的……七皇子嗎？」

「……他在哪裡！？」回話的侍衛一瞬間已經被宋偉恩高大的身軀揪住領子，嚇得驚叫一聲，手上的武器都落了地。索命般的發紅雙眼鎖著他，那眼神就像要是挖出別人的眼珠，讓人不寒而慄。

「他、他在來的路上……經過前面……樹林子時……逃、逃走了……」

宋偉恩一聽，心不禁往下墜，越發揪緊守衛的衣領：「然後去哪兒了！？說！！」 

守衛顫抖的手指了指方向，「他……逃到江邊，然後……橋斷了……人掉江裡……死了……」

「！！！」

宋偉恩把人往牆上用力一掄，發狂怒吼著：「不可能！！少騙我！！」

「沒！真沒騙你！好多人都親眼看見了！他穿著白色衣服，身上中劍後掉進江裡……這麼冷的天氣，活不了的……」

「不……」宋偉恩瞪大了雙眼，「不……不可能！！」  
宋偉恩憤怒地把人一甩在地，頭也不回地往江邊方向快步走去。

不會的……不會的……

腳步逐漸加快、再加快，最終疾疾飛奔。

懸崖邊，映入眼簾的斷橋，被切斷而落入水中的一端被婁江水沖得喀拉作響，不斷撞擊著側邊岩壁，拉扯著還連在岸上的這頭，不時發出繩索緊繃的扭結聲。岸上斑斑血跡，除此之外，再也看不到任何人留下的東西，只剩底下江水奔馳的嘩啦巨響不斷衝擊耳膜，不曉得多少人命曾被它吞噬。

再堅強的人，當生命中的軟肋被刺中，一樣會無助、崩塌，脆弱得彷彿只需盈盈一握，便會碎了一地，再也拼湊不回來。

雙膝跪地，早已透支的體力和精神，此時身體全都要了回來，宋偉恩已近失去意識的邊緣，手腳發涼，視線模糊。

一個人，連帶著他的心，一起消亡殆盡了。

雙眼已看不清，蓄滿眼眶的淚水，隨著這年飄下的第一片雪，一同落了地。

男人對著奔流的江水仰天長號，那悲愴、痛徹心扉，不忍卒聽，是自殘般地撕心裂肺。若有聞者，必然心碎，潸然淚下。

\--

那場叛亂後，和平並沒有維持多久。袁統本就生性多疑，易忌憚他人，幾次卸磨殺驢之後，原本就不穩固的政權更是人心盡失，沒多久就被人給推翻了，崔閔也終於於內亂中被殺。經歷一番波折，天下才終於恢復平靜，百姓得以安生，但走到這步，已是六年後了。

宋偉恩當初以為自己會就這樣死在五槐山上。

如果那個人真的殞命於江中，自己這樣死去的方式似乎也不壞，剛好能和他作伴，一同長眠於天地之間，隨著歲月逐漸被山林覆蓋，還骨肉於大地，興許，還能在另一個世界再次相遇。

然而，生死契闊，再也握不到他的手，聽不見他的聲音。一個那麼生動愛笑的人，就那樣消失了，連最後一面都沒能見到。

宋偉恩數不清自己在婁江邊走過幾回。他曾經一遍又一遍，沿著幾十里長的江水不斷尋找，試圖找到能讓自己徹底死心的證據，他也四處探詢走訪，然而終究一無所獲。  
這些年來，只要看到身形相似的背影，他的心都會再次劇烈跳動，每一次滿懷期待地叫喚名字，最終卻全是失落。  
真的再也見不到了。

改朝換代，舊人已逝，如今這世上，或許只剩自己還惦記著他吧。宋偉恩如今反而常想，那人現在只存在於自己心裡了。如果連自己也死了，這世上就真的一點黃雋智的影子都沒有了。當不再有人思念他的時候，才是他真正從這人間消逝的時候吧。

你，看在我這麼掛念的份上，來我夢裡一回吧。

你從來不曾來過。難道不曉得我有多麼思念你嗎？

宋偉恩終於不再流連，自己一人來到奐曲山下，那個當初和黃雋智一起編織的夢想中的地方。  
南方的氣溫不像北方那般冷漠，此地又鄰近海邊，空氣中的濕氣把人包裹得渾身暖洋洋，像隨時裹了件毯子在身上。陽光明媚，路人們都樂呵呵，處處是輕鬆愉悅的氣氛，是個純樸的好地方。

宋偉恩隨意進了一間小餐館，坐在路邊桌。一會兒，老闆娘送上餐食，熱心招呼他：「來！這是本店最有名的，趁熱吃！」  
宋偉恩謝過，指了指桌上的擺飾：「老闆娘，這桌上的花好香啊，什麼品種？剛來的路上開得滿街都是。」  
「害，你是北方來的吧？真是外地來的傻小子，梔子花都不知道，這種花啊，溫暖的地方才見得多，你來的正是時候，現在花開得正旺呢。」

潔白的花瓣，含蓄素雅。輕盈的香氣，甜而不膩，脫俗雋永。

宋偉恩吃起碗裡的麵，麵條軟硬適中有勁，調味風格獨具，齒頰留香，難怪老闆娘如此自豪。  
但吃了幾口，手就漸漸夾不動了。

他原以為自己已經放下，才決定來到這個地方。  
可為何現在淚水一直往外流，就算臉上笑著也止不住？

不是強顏歡笑，是真的笑了。因為他現在才發現，原來心裡受的傷，一直沒有痊癒。

摀住眼睛，讓眼淚奔流了好久。

許久，才終於抹抹臉，恢復過來。宋偉恩摸出懷裡的玉珮，溫潤柔和，就和它的主人一樣。

都已經決定要將後半生許給我了，怎麼就這麼逃走了呢？

宋偉恩神遊了一會兒，一抬眼，才發現一個胖小孩在他面前呆呆地盯著他瞧，估計是自己剛剛又哭又笑的樣子把人家嚇壞了。

「叔叔，你怎麼哭了？」

宋偉恩一笑，把玉珮晃了晃，收進懷裡：「沒事，只是看到這個，想起一些事。」

「那個是什麼啊？」疑惑的童音非常純真可愛。

「嗯……一個很重要的人留給我的，很重要的東西。」

「是叔叔的妻子嗎？」

宋偉恩輕笑：「我希望他是，不過可能沒機會了。」

「為什麼？」

「叔叔找不到他……不知道他去哪裡了。」

「她很漂亮嗎？」

「很漂亮。他是叔叔看過最好看的人。」

胖小子一臉疑惑，頭一歪：「……真好奇，不曉得有沒有比我們老師好看？我們老師是我看過最漂亮的人喔！」，小孩用手指撐開自己兩顆眼睛，模樣逗趣，「他有一雙大~眼睛，人很溫柔又愛笑，大家都特喜歡他~村裡的女孩們都說長大要嫁給老師~」  
宋偉恩被童言童語逗笑：「你們老師這麼搶手的嗎？那他可要煩惱了。」

胖小子一臉小大人模樣，得意地說：「不會煩惱！那些女生都太幼稚了，老師才不喜歡。而且我已經偷偷問過老師，老師說他有心上人了~」

「哈哈哈！這樣啊~」現在小孩兒都這麼八卦的嗎？

「阿榮，包子好了~」店裡櫃台喚小孩去領，小孩給了錢，荷葉纏的幾顆包子抱在懷裡，走之前還不忘轉頭跟宋偉恩道別：「叔叔再見！」

宋偉恩笑著和他揮手，才剛低頭，就聽到那小孩邊蹦跳著離開，嘴邊哼著歌：

「『……登孤樓，  
斟天闕，  
不知今夕是何夕。  
貪夢尋芳蹤，  
杏花淚春雨。  
故人笑，  
對影長相……』

！！咦？？」

突然被人從背後攔下，小孩疑惑回頭一看，發現來人，咧開嘴憨傻地笑。  
抓住小孩肩膀的手，不自主攢緊著，宋偉恩聽見自己的聲音抖動不止：

「是誰……教你唱這首歌的？」

\---

走過隱蔽的蜿蜒小路上山，眼前豁然開朗。

小小的私塾，其實不過是一棟老舊小屋，依山傍水，四周遍地花草，各處鳥語聲此起彼落合奏成章，這附近除了這棟小屋之外，裊無人煙，就像個世外桃源。  
還沒走進大門敞開的竹籬笆，就聽到裡面充滿童音的笑鬧聲了。

走在宋偉恩前頭叫阿榮的胖小子，帶他走近小屋斜後方後，就自個兒往聲音的中心撒腿跑去：「春池先生！包子買好了~」

坐在木板門廊前的男子，雙腳空中盪著，身邊圍繞了一圈小毛頭，有的在幫他捏背，有的在幫他搥腿，幾個女孩抱了滿懷的鮮花，炫耀似的不知道在跟男子說什麼，還有一群小鬼則是在他四周追逐嘻笑。

聽到阿榮叫喚，男子開心地笑了，接過包子，從裡頭拿出一顆給阿榮：「謝謝阿榮~來，分你一顆，別跟你爹說我差你去給我買包子啊，哈。」  
阿榮欣喜地接過包子猛點頭。他才不會去說，替先生跑腿可是神聖的差事，大家搶破頭呢。  
「欸~這邊要用點力~」男子點了點右邊肩膀，後頭的小鬼被下了指令，小小的手認真地捏了起來，一臉煞有其事，活像個老練的按摩高手。  
「對……就是那裡……」男子舒服地閉起眼睛，完全沒發現屋子後方站了一個人。  
「對了~春池先生，外頭有個叔叔要找您~」阿榮包子吃了滿嘴，講話含糊不清。  
男子一聽驚坐起身，「真是的……有人來也不早說……」，趕緊咳了一聲，若無其事似的把一眾小鬼趕了趕，「大家時間不早了~趕緊回家去~記得今天派的功課啊。」

「春池先生再見~」

「啊，叔叔自己過來了。」阿榮油通通的手指著宋偉恩。

「哎呀，抱歉，不知道有人來……」

夢裡相依千百回，卻不曾想過能再見到本人。這些年歲過去，宋偉恩看起來多了許多滄桑，但依然是夢中挺拔瀟灑的模樣。  
黃雋智不敢相信自己眼前站的人是誰，情緒一瞬間如潮水蜂擁而至，整個人動彈不得。  
而宋偉恩早在看見黃雋智背影時就情緒激動不已，他不發一語，大步向前把人緊擁入懷，像是怕他消失一般，緊抱得讓人生疼。

「雋……真的是你嗎……」

眼淚一瞬間從眼角滑出，黃雋智默默點了點頭，兩隻手懸在自己身側，不敢伸手，心裡的情緒很複雜又很滿，難以言語。

「我終於找到你了……我以為你已經死了……」宋偉恩捧著他的臉，仔仔細細把他看了個透。這些年過去，黃雋智已經是個成熟的男人了，變得比印象中更加英俊，身上多了些煙火氣，但眼神裡依舊澄澈如初。

黃雋智有些膽怯地看著他：「我以為……你不會想再見到我……」

宋偉恩搖了搖頭，胸口酸澀，滿是心疼的表情，「就算發生過那些事，都不是你的錯。你就是你，我對你的心意，從來沒有改變。」

黃雋智嘴唇顫抖著，再也不必忍住自己的情緒，奮力回摟住宋偉恩。  
「對不起……我沒有等你……」，眼淚撲簌簌地流淌而下，「我沒有遵守約定……連你托我照顧的花也沒了……」

「傻瓜，那有什麼關係……」，宋偉恩笑著把人臉上的眼淚抹掉，理了理他凌亂的前額髮，「我找到我最重要的花就好了。」  
黃雋智噙著淚，破涕為笑。

生離死別後的重逢，兩人都激動萬分，距離逐漸貼近，曖昧的氣息交融，眼看兩人唇就要貼上……

「春池先生怎麼哭了~？」

一聲童音打斷，黃雋智回神，趕緊按住宋偉恩的嘴唇，覷他了一眼：「……孩子們都還在呢。」

「春池先生，不要哭。」一群小蘿蔔頭竟然還沒離開，不知何時已經圍繞他們一圈，一個個緊張擔心的模樣。  
黃雋智哭笑不得：「沒事，別擔心，我只是太高興了。你們快回家吧~」  
好不容易，眼看一群小鬼終於走了，才看到宋偉恩不知何時，蹲在一旁跟阿榮講悄悄話，只見阿榮很開心地摀著自己嘴巴點點頭，一溜煙也跑走了。

「你怎麼才來就和我學生混熟了啊。」

宋偉恩拉起黃雋智的手：「要追到他們最崇拜的人，不先跟他們打好關係怎麼行？春池先生。」宋偉恩覺得這個名字很有趣，故意一本正經地叫著，害黃雋智一臉羞。

「不曉得……春池先生，還收學生嗎？」

「哈……」

雖然好像過了學齡，但不要緊，我只需要你一顆赤誠如初的心，和一個綿長熱烈的吻。  


(完結)

\---  
番外

1.

宋偉恩蹲下來，和阿榮悄聲說：「謝謝你，幫叔叔找到最重要的人。」  
阿榮開心笑了開來，害羞搖搖頭表示不客氣，然後小腦袋想了一下，突然漾起陽光般的燦笑：「嘻嘻~那春池先生什麼時候才能找到他的心上人呢~？」

「已經找到了~」宋偉恩對小孩眨了一隻眼睛，偷偷指著自己說：「在這裡~」

阿榮得到天大的秘密，高興得不得了，兩隻小胖腿原地跳著。  
宋偉恩靠近他耳邊悄聲說：「噓~答應叔叔要保密~」  
阿榮聰明地摀住自己嘴巴，高興地猛點頭，然後一溜煙跑走了。

2.

臘月的某日，黃雋智帶宋偉恩一起去後山，在墳上放上鮮花素果，那裡面埋了阿飛留下來的衣服。

「阿飛，謝謝你這麼多年來在我身邊的照顧和陪伴。也謝謝你，如果沒有你，就沒有現在的我們，我現在過得很好，只是……時常會想起你。願你在天上快快樂樂，無病無痛，無憂無慮，來世做個自由的人吧。」

3\. 

宋偉恩又做了那個夢。

夢裡的他一直在婁江邊不斷尋找。紛飛的初雪片片飄落，意識混沌中，胸口絞痛難捱，步伐沉重，他只知道他必須找到那個人。  
婁江旁曾經如同橘紅烈火般的楓樹林，此時已掉落大部分葉子，僅存寥寥樹葉在冷風中危如累卵，似隨時都要脫落，有些樹已剩禿枝，了無生氣。

「你要找的那個人，已經化作江邊的一棵楓樹了。」心裡有一個聲音這般告訴他。  
「那棵樹長著和他手掌同樣細小的五裂葉，已經在江邊等你好久了，必須要在葉子落完前找到它，否則它就要永遠失去和你的記憶。」

夢裡自己的眼睛像是被什麼遮蔽，模糊不清，手腳也緩慢不聽使喚，宋偉恩心急如焚，然而所見的每一棵樹都長著巨大的三裂葉，眼看樹林就要乾枯，雪越下越大，地上不知何時已積了厚厚一層，步履蹣跚，雙腳有如千斤重。最後宋偉恩終於力量不支而撲倒在地。

一切就這樣結束了嗎？

身體疲憊不堪。

眼淚滑過鼻樑，掉進另一邊眼眶，最後無聲融進雪中。雪花一片片蓋在自己臉上，冰冰涼涼，感覺不到絲毫重量。  
一片楓葉飄飄然飛舞，落在宋偉恩眼前，是一片小小的五裂葉。宋偉恩手掌輕輕撫上，正是那人小巧的手掌大小。原來，自己一直以來抬頭尋找許久，都沒注意到眼前這棵比他矮了一截的小楓樹，直到自己此刻倒臥在它跟前。

「雋……」

夢裡的宋偉恩已經太累太累。他沒有力氣抬頭。他不知道掉落的是否是它最後一片葉子。  
淚水橫流，宋偉恩只能不斷喊著那人的名字。

「雋……我終於找到你了……雋……」

「……宋偉恩……」

「雋……黃雋智……」

……

「宋偉恩……我在這兒……」，男人眼角的淚珠落入了溫暖的懷抱，「沒事、沒事了……」  
黃雋智緊緊摟住做了惡夢的枕邊人，臉頰緊貼他頭頂，溫柔地來回撫著宋偉恩的背。

「沒事了、沒事了。我就在這兒……」

宋偉恩一身冷汗，半夢半醒間，緊緊回摟著黃雋智的身軀。

在黃雋智心目中一直十分堅強、英勇的男人，也會有這樣極度脆弱的時候。  
黃雋智看過宋偉恩身軀上大大小小怵目驚心的疤，很多都是當初為了救他被劃下的，但連宋偉恩自己也記不清到底是哪些。

這個人曾經為了他，連命都可以不要；如今自己只能用盡全力，將這個人連同身上的疤痕一起，用力抱緊，終生不放手。

4.

轉眼又一年過去，仲夏夜裡，萬里無雲的日子，相依的兩人坐在門廊前，把酒話天涯，聊累了，便一個人枕著另一個人寬厚的肩膀，一同數著滿天星斗，等待流星滑落，在滿院梔子花的氣息中，慢慢將十指扣在一起。

千帆過盡，過往種種如今竟似過眼雲煙。往後餘生，但求執子之手，與子偕老。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼，終於完結，斷斷續續寫了兩個月。一開始是因為想要寫一個"沒有電話的年代"，很嚮往傳情書這種事，才會進而有這篇文產生XD。  
> ig上會多分享一些關於這篇文的小事情，如果想要找我聊天喇D賽可以來找我玩XD  
> ig: puppy.littlefox  
> 希望大家還喜歡這個故事 也期待大家跟我分享感想 : )


End file.
